


Scent

by TheFlorist



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SeokSoo, Werewolves, gyuboo, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlorist/pseuds/TheFlorist
Summary: A GyuBoo alternate universe where Seungkwan was a new boy in town who loves books when he encountered Mingyu, the quiet bookstore keeper who always stared at him from behind a book he’s reading, sitting behind the counter when the new boy lingers around the shop. However, Mingyu has a secret- he is a werewolf and the two had previously met before...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For a quicker update on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

Boo Seungkwan was lying in the snow, when he felt something warm growing cold over his arms. His vision blurry, but he can see furs. Lots of furs.

Wolves.

They were licking Seungkwan, nipping his sleeves. He can feel their paws stepping over his legs.

Their huddling has blocked the warmth of sunlight from him.

Seungkwan can see ice glistened on their furs and their hot breath hung in the air around him.

Seungkwan can smell the wolves. They’re like wet dogs, forests’ leaves- slightly pleasant, slightly terrifying.

Seungkwan gasped when he felt their tongues melted his cold skin. Their fangs pulled at his sleeves, trying to rip his coat apart. Their muzzle brushed against Seungkwan’s hair, moved down to his collarbones and stopped at the pulse within his neck.

Seungkwan knew he could’ve screamed, asking for help. But he didn’t. He could’ve got up, grabbed a stick- fought the wolves. Then probably just run for his life, but he remained there, lying in the thick snow.

Suddenly, one wolf prodded his nose into Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan glanced at his right carefully. The wolf has black fur with grey-auburn ends. The wolf than climbed on top of him. Seungkwan coughed at the sudden weight pressure on his chest.

The wolf nuzzled to Seungkwan’s cheek and as the wolf moved, Seungkwan can see him clearer.

Amber.

Amber, yellow with gold flecks eyes looking back into his brown ones.

They held their look for quite some time. Seungkwan found comfort in the wolf’s warm coloured eyes. They surprisingly mesmerising and soothing. Seungkwan felt like reaching up to grab on the wolf and hug him. But he just can’t lift his arms.

He’s frozen. He can’t tell warmth anymore.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. The wolves looked up and stopped doing what they trying on Seungkwan.

“MY BABY!!!” A loud hysterical woman’s voice could be heard, screaming and sobbing.

Seungkwan knows that voice. It was his mother’s.

Another bang and multiple more followed. The wolves started to retreat, moving away from Seungkwan and stated to ran off.

The black wolf still on top of Seungkwan, they locked eyes again before a howl of another wolf calling him, turning him away to leave.

Seungkwan can see the black ruff getting further and further away from him. When he heard voices calling his name and footsteps trudged through the snow closing on to him.

“Baby, oh baby. You’re safe! You’re safe now!” Seungkwan saw his mother’s face. She brushed his hair carefully. Her eyes red and swollen. “Where’s medic? WHERE ARE THEY????” She yelled, angrily.

“They dragged him so far! Oh my God.” He heard his mother sobbed, still carefully caressing his wounded head.

Seungkwan closes his eyes when he felt warmth again. However, the amber-gold eyes engraved in his memory.

He thought he will never see them again.

He thought wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Weeks Later]

Seungkwan returned from the hospital and spent most of his days sitting at the living room, looking out at the glass sliding door to the vast backyard leading into the forest.

Seungkwan did not expect moving to a new town ended up with him being dragged off into the forest by large wolves. He feared over how strong they are. His arm twitches at the thought he was bitten by the sharp fangs.

Then Seungkwan saw something among the trees. He saw a black shadow stood by looking into the glass.

It’s him.

It’s the black amber eyed wolf.

He always there. He stood at the edge of the forest in Seungkwan’s backyard. His yellow eyes steady, following Seungkwan whenever he moves.

Sometimes Seungkwan tried walking out the backyard pretending to get the fresh air but the wolf never gets one step closer. He also never seemed to glare. He just calmly look over Seungkwan.

To which made Seungkwan felt...safe.

One time, Seungkwan went out to the backyard. He reached out his palm towards the forest. He wanted the wolf to come to him.

But no matter how long Seungkwan waited, the wolf would just stare and leave.

Seungkwan did not know why he is not afraid of the wolf. Even during the attack, Seungkwan realised how the black wolf never actually do anything harmful to him. As the other wolves tugged and tried to bite into his coat reaching for his flesh, the black wolf just stood by and stare.

Seungkwan remembered the warmth as the wolf hovered on him. Seungkwan remembered his gaze. His amber yellow gaze and he knows the wolf is nothing to be afraid of. Seungkwan knows, he would never harm him.

And now Seungkwan wanted the wolf to know. He wouldn’t hurt him too.

So Seungkwan would reach out his palm and waited.

The wolf would wait too. He was always there. Watching Seungkwan watching him.

The wolf never gets too close, never gets too far.

He always at the same spot by the same tree.

And so it lasted throughout the entire time Seungkwan was held at home for recovery.

But Seungkwan did not care of the time.

He only care about the black wolf presence everyday.

Coming and waiting for him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker update on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Summer]

It was one of the hottest day in Mingyu’s life. Despite being in the air-conditioned bookstore, he can still feel the heat from outside through the wide glass window.

Mingyu leaned back to the shelves and pushed his feet on to the lower part of the counter. He tried to embrace the heat he’s currently feeling. As he watches the store each passing hours, more pages were flipped from the bind he’s reading and the smell of papers started to smell indistinguishable with the air in the bookstore.

This is what Mingyu loved most. When he is human.

Mingyu was pretty much into the story he’s reading when the door opened with a ding. There were a group of guys entered and they were speaking very loudly. Mingyu ignored them and continued reading. He duly noted from their actions, that they do not need his assistance.

Mingyu doesn’t even care about his customers walking in and being loud but then from the corner of his eyes, one boy removed his cap and he shook his head to clear his messy hair. The action was so insignificant but it has caused a familiar scent fill the air, reaching to Mingyu’s sensitive nose.

He recognises that smell.

He knows immediately.

It was him.

It just had to be.

Mingyu lift his book higher up to his nose and steal a glance to the group of guys. The other were talking to each other pointing to the magazine section. However, that one particular boy was not into their conversation. He stayed behind. He steal glances at the books on the shelf longingly.

Mingyu notices his expression. It is something that Mingyu himself felt whenever he looked at books- the possibility of an escape. Mingyu had imagine thousands different scenarios of how they will meet, but now that it has happened, Mingyu did not know what to do.

He’s right there. He looked so different when he was at the backyard, reading a book, eating or watching television. Here in the bookstore, he’s so close that’s he’s just sobreathtaking to Mingyu.

The boy’s gaze suddenly landed on Mingyu. Mingyu looked away quickly and stare at his book. The boy will not recognise his face but he would recognise Mingyu’s amber-yellow eyes.

Despite not wanting to be away from him, Mingyu wished the boy couldjust leave. He desperately need to breathe.

But on another page, Mingyu wished he’d buy a book. Then maybe they’ll be able to talk.

“Seungkwan ah! Look! Getting into your dream college! Just what we need, right?” one of his friends called.

Mingyu peeked at Seungkwan walking over to his friends. He leaned closer to them to get a better look at the book. He pouted and slightly nodded. It’s clear to Mingyu that he doesn’t really seemed to be where he is. It’s like his thoughts were somewhere else.

Mingyu stared at Seungkwan’s nicely dyed blonde with a hint of pink hair. They shimmered like golden strands against the sunlight and Mingyu adore them.

“Hey.”

Mingyu turned immediately to the voice. Not Seungkwan. It’s one of his friends. Black hair, round glasses and a camera over his chest. He did not say anything else but continued staring. Mingyu knows. It’s the typical reaction he gets when people notices his gorgeous amber-yellow eyes.

“Do you mind if I take your photo?” he asked, slightly raising his camera.

Mingyu stayed still, racking an excuse. “They said part of your soul were taken away when your photo was taken. So, no photo please.” Mingyu shrugged. “But you can take the shop’s if you like.”

Suddenly another one of the boys leaned on the counter. This one’s eyes are small and slightly slanted upwards. His cheeks were full as he grinned. He reminded Mingyu of a hamster. “Flirting, Minghao?” Minghao rolled his eyes to his friend and walked away with his camera. “We’ll take this one.” It was the college book he called about to Seungkwan earlier and 2 teen magazines.

“That’ll be twenty-three thousand won.” Mingyu told him. Seungkwan was just quietly standing behind his friend, eyes roaming around at more shelves.

“That’s pricy for a revision book.” The hamster guy said. “Oh, well.”

Mingyu grabbed the bag and receipt slowly, hoping Seungkwan would come over and talk, maybe whine about it taking so long.

But no. Seungkwan just had to be distracted by a book a saw on one of the shelves and ignore the counter situation completely.

Mingyu passed the hamster face boy the bagged book and magazines. He grinned again and walked over to Minghao. Together, they both walked to Seungkwan- wrapping their arms around him and tried to drag him to the door.

‘Come on, Seungkwan. I’m right here. Look at me.’ Mingyu desperately yelled internally.

Mingyu knows that Seungkwan would know him immediately once he saw Mingyu’s eyes.

The hamster boy opened the door and groaned. “Guys, come on.”

Minghao turned to look at Mingyu again. He frowned regrettably and went out. The hamster boy still leaning to the door frame. “Seungkwaaaannn, come onnnnn~”

Mingyu felt his chest ached.

He’s so desperate.

He wanted to be noticed.

He waited.

But Seungkwan, the only person Mingyu ever wanted to know about himself, tapped a wanting finger on one book’s spine and left to the door without sparing a glance that Minyu was there, right within his reach


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker update on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Autumn]

Seungkwan was starting his junior year in school when Lee Seokmin was reported killed.

Seokmin was everything people in town ever talked about. It wasn’t that Seokmin was an amazing student, but his family’s one of the well-known rich ones. 

The guy went to school in the most expensive car out of the entire school- principle included. He’s good-looking and threw a cozy party too. So most actually liked him. He’s not quite a jerk- he’s actually friendly but he obviously pick his bunch of friends which usually caused a distaste to some of the rejected ones.

But his death has been heard to be gruesome and sensational which has caused the entire town’s fear of wolves.

Seungkwan was having dinner when his mother started to talk about the news.

“It was so close to our home. Where they found his body.” She nodded to the television where the news anchor mentioned Seokmin’s name. A photo of a wolf appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. Seungkwan sighed and rolled his eyes. The wolf’s picture doesn’t even match his wolf’s species.

“I can’t believe it,” Seungkwan’s mom proceeded. “Just on the other side of Pale Woods- that’s literally our backyard.”

“What if it’s not the wolves that killed him? What if he died coz he got hit or something, and the wolves dragged him off.” Seungkwan poked his bite-sized sausage. “We can’t just blame the wolves. We don’t even know the real story.”

Seungkwan’s mom shook her head. “They attacked him, baby.”

Seungkwan sighed again and turned to the glass sliding door. He stared to the usual tree his black wolf would be waiting. He couldn’t see him from the dining table. “You’re the one who told me wolves are peaceful creatures.” Seungkwan muttered quietly.

“Right. Until I saw my only son, my baby- almost mauled to death by them 7 years ago.” She shook her head, unbelievably. “God knows then, I might be having dinner by myself right now.”

Seungkwan frowned. He didn’t even want to argue knowing his clingy childish mom might break down at any moment upon a mention of the traumatic event despite it has been quite some time ago.

Seungkwan finished his dinner and helped clean the table. His mom started to stand up and tried to help too when he stopped her.

“Mom, it’s okay. I’ll do it. You just go and do your work.”

She smiled and hugged him. “Ugh. My baby. Thank you. You’re the best! I’ll be in the studio.” Then she kissed his temple and walked off, grabbing her clay stained apron she dumped on the kitchen counter.

Seungkwan just stared at his mom walking away.

She’s a clay artist. She does a lot of clay related work- either it for art or functions. He liked how his mother is different from his friends’ where she’s less of a typical mom. But sometimes, he wished she was more responsible at home.

Not that he really would complain. What she does given him so much more privacy and freedom to himself.

Seungkwan was just finishing the dishes when the phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Boooooooo Seungkwaaaaannnn~”

Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung is that very friend who just can’t seemed to shut up but you don’t really mind either because it gives you some sort of comfort that he’s around.

“Whaddup.”

“Nothing. Just want to catch up. Has Minghao called?”

Seungkwan leaned to the wall. “Nope. I think he’s out taking photos. Wasn’t there like a meteor shower or something?”

“Right.” Seungkwan can hear Soonyoung plopping on a sofa or bed. “So. Two words. ES.CAPE.”

Seungkwan chuckled. “Hosh. That’s one word.”

‘Hosh’ a simplified form of Hoshi’ is Soonyoung’s ‘cool’ name. He always introduces himself as that when he meet attractive people.

“Yeah, I like it better as two: es cape. Anyways, my parents said I can go anywhere I want for Christmas. Anywhere at all- they’ll pay for it. So will you and Minghao come and help me pick something after school tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“If we decided on something awesome, maybe you two can come too.”

Seungkwan paused.

Christmas.

Christmas is when he usually has a special night with his wolf at the backyard for the past 7 years.

No matter how his wolf would disappear during summer and spring, Christmas is that time he never missed visiting Seungkwan.

“Your mind’s away again, isn’t it?” Soonyoung groaned. “I can even SEE your face right now, doing it. Come on. You’ve been here for 7 long years since you first came to town. It’s time to get out!”

Seungkwan doesn’t mind tho. He sort of feel like he belonged in this town. “Soonyoung, I never said I won’t come.”

“Yeah. But you didn’t get excited like ‘OMG, YES!’ either.” Seungkwan can tell his friend rolling his eyes. “Make sure you’ll try to make it.”

“Yes, yes. But I need to go now. We’ll talk again soon.” Seungkwan peered to the backyard from where he was standing.

“Duhhh. Bring them cheetos tomorrow! HOSH-OUT!” And Soonyoung hung up.

Seungkwan quickly went to the fridge, grab one huge slice of meat and hurried to grab his coat, hanging on the hooks of the wall.

Seungkwan slid the glass door opened and the cool air bit his cheeks, turning them red slowly. He stepped off the deck and walked slowly to the backyard. The rustling of the frozen yellow leaves as he took his steps hints summer is officially over.

Seungkwan rubbed his thumb on the meat as he walked closer to the edge of the wood.

As he gets nearer to the tree his wolf always waited, Seungkwan saw him getting up on a defensive stance. Seungkwan stopped and reach out the meat.

“Hey. It’s me.”

The wolf sniffed the meat in Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan can see that there was a drying blood on the wolf’s chin. Looked like it has been days.

The wolf took a step closer and Seungkwan held his breath. He’s not sure if it was for the beef or the familiarity of Seungkwan’s scent that lure him away from the tree he always stood. Then he took more steps closer.

This, has been the closest they have ever been.

Seungkwan kneeled down and look at the wolf. He was so big to no surprise people in town thought they would kill a human. The wolf was so close to Seungkwan he could just reach out and grabbed his fluffy fur.

Seungkwan wanted to brush away the blood on his chin. Seungkwan badly wanted the blood to be his. Maybe from a cut or a scratch, scuffling with other wolves.

But no.

It doesn’t look like that.

It is obviously belonged to someone else.

“Did-“ Seungkwan gasped. “Did you kill him?” He whispered.

The wolf didn’t move away at Seungkwan’s voice. He stood still, watching Seungkwan’s face instead of the meat.

“It was in the news. They said wild animals did it. Was it you?”

The wolf stared at Seungkwan for a minute longer, motionless, unblinking. And then, for the first time in 7 years, the wolf closed his eyes.

It went beyond an animal natural instinct to possessed.

After years of staring and watching Seungkwan from a far, the wolf almost seemed human-like, closing his eyes, head ducked and tail lowered.

Seungkwan was heartbroken.

Slowly, barely moving- Seungkwan approached him.

He fear the wolf would get away.

Not for harming him.

The wolf’s ears flicked, aware of Seungkwan’s motion but he stayed. Seungkwan dropped the meat in front of him. He flinched as the meat landed.

Seungkwan was so close he could smell the wolf’s scent.

The odor of his black coat.

The heat of his breath.

Then Seungkwan did what he always wanted to- he put his hand on the wolf’s ruff. When the wolf did not even flinch, Seungkwan pressed more into his fur. They’re not as soft and fluffy as it looked.

With a low groan, the wolf pressed himself to Seungkwan’s hand, his eyes still closed. Seungkwan held on to his fur as if he’s a domestic family dog. But the harsh smell of woods wouldn’t let him forget what he really was.

Suddenly, a movement caught Seungkwan’s eyes. Far off at the back, barely visible among the white trunks of the trees- a white wolf was watching them. Seungkwan can tell get eyes were burning. Seungkwan breathed out a nervous air.

And he felt a rumble against his arms. He realised his wolf was growling at the white wolf. The white wolf stepped closer, bold and Seungkwan’s wolf turned to fully face the other. He retreated back, pushing Seungkwan to take his steps back to his backyard.

The black wolf snapped his teeth to the white wolf and Seungkwan flinched.

The white wolf was far too calm for comfort. They just looked at Seungkwan, staring, eyes flicking between his black wolf and Seungkwan again. Everything the white wolf does obviously filled with hatred to Seungkwan.

Still rumbling, Seungkwan’s wolf pressed more to him to retreated back, until Seungkwan reached the top of the deck. Seungkwan quickly entered his home and closed the sliding door.

His black wolf remained at the bottom of the deck until Seungkwan securely locked the glass door.

The white wolf darted to the meat and snatched it into their mouth. Never once missing Seungkwan’s figure standing behind the glass door. They stared at Seungkwan threateningly for a time before slid back into the woods like a ghost.

The black wolf relaxed and turned to Seungkwan. They stared at each other and Seungkwan pressed his palm against the cold glass.

Suddenly, Seungkwan feels like they’re becoming so much more distant than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Pale Trees High School]

It was one of their general ad class about law enforcements when a police officer was present.

“Hello. I’m Officer Seo. And I’m here to explain anything you need to know about basic law and emergency stuff. You guys can ask me any question. Just raise your hand.”

Hyungwon raised his hand and spoke before even being permitted to. “Is it true that Lee Seokmin’s body vanished from the morgue?”

People in the class laughed and erupted in whispers at his ridiculous remark. Officer Seo looked like he wanted to leave already.

“I’m sorry. I can’t answer any on-going investigations’ details.”

Eunha sitting corner right of Seungkwan raised her hand. “What about the wolves? Are they a threat now? Dangerous? My parents said you officers been getting calls to put them down.”

Officer Seo sighed. “No. The wolves are not a threat. Not yet. There’s just been one case- and that is from Mr. Lee’s. And, it is still under investigation.”

“But he was attacked too.” Eunha told him.

Great. Seungkwan do not need to turn around to see her pointing at him. But since everyone turned to look, he knew she did. Minghao shook his head and fiddle with his camera.

“That was years ago, Eunha.” Seungkwan sighed. “And it could’ve been wild dogs. Not just the wolves. They ran off before anyone reached to me.”

“Right.” Officer Seo nodded. “We’re not sure if wild animals are involved as of yet so it’s best that we do not trigger panic among the community.”

After class, Seungkwan and Minghao went to their lockers when Soonyoung jumped from the back, wrapping his arm around them.

“Guys. Some changes. We can’t do escape meeting today. My stepdad wanted a family vacation instead. Pffft. But if he wants me to accept him, he better get me those Balenciaga shoes for me to dance and a new sound system for my studio. We’re postponing tomorrow. Is that okay?”

They both nodded before Soonyoung grinned. “Nice. I love you guys. Later!” Then he moonwalked backwards and left for class.

“Should we just hang out with each other today?” Seungkwan asked Minghao.

“Sure. Since I cancelled thing for our supposedly meeting with Hosh.” Minghao slammed his locker shut. Minghao suddenly nudged Seungkwan. “Dude. Look.”

Seungkwan looked up and Hong Jisoo- more familiar to be called Joshua in school, walked through the hallway. He was Lee Seokmin’s long-term boyfriend, also one of the well-known rich families in town. Joshua opened his locker and just stared into it as if it would sucked him whole.

“He’s not wearing black.” Minghao pointed out. Clear enough Joshua was wearing dark washed blue jeans, with yellow mustard baggy sweater and a bright red Converse shoes.

Joshua suddenly blinked and turned to Seungkwan and Minghao- as if realising they were talking about him. They both looked away and proceeded walking down the hallway.

“Maybe he’s no longer mourning.” Seungkwan said after they’re out of Joshua’s earshot.

“Maybe he’s just too broken to care.” Minghao said, opening the classroom door for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Later That Afternoon]

Seungkwan and Minghao were having coffee and scones as they go through Minghao’s stacks of printed photos.

“Dude. I saw this really handsome guy at a diner last weekend.”

Seungkwan grinned, flipping to another photo. “Oh. Are you looking for someone now?”

Minghao sipped his coffee. “What, you don’t?”

Seungkwan stopped flipping through the stacks. “When the time’s come.”

“But how do you find one if you don’t look?”

“Hao, you don’t even approached any of your crushes before. The closest you get to them was you camera lens. Stalking.”

Minghao smacked Seungkwan’s arm. “Hey. I never stalked my crushes.” His eyes fell into one of his photo and grabbed it. “Oh yeah. I meant to give this one to you.”

Seungkwan took the photo and looked at it. It was his black wolf. Among the snowy trees, halfway hidden behind a tree. He was looking at the camera, gaze sharp.

“Hao, I love this.” Seungkwan said softly.

“I know.” Minghao sipped his coffee again, smug. “Welp. It’s late. I need to get home and run some emails to this photography magazine.” Minghao stood up and swung his bag over his shoulders. “Keep the photos for me, yeah?”

Seungkwan nodded. “Do I need to send you to the door?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Did we just become friends?”

They both laughed and Minghao walked backwards to the foyer. “Later, Boo!”

Seungkwan smiled and got up. He walked to the glass sliding door and stare to his backyard. He slid the door opened and walked out, wondering if his wolf would come for a visit today.

But his curiosity was cut by a scream.

Seungkwan looked into the forest ahead of him. No way.

He could’ve swore that it was Lee Seokmin’s voice.

They may not be close. But Seungkwan recognise his voice any day.

That’s impossible.

He’s supposed to be......dead.

Seungkwan walked ahead following the scream before it changes into a whimper and a growl before it becomes silent.

It was all silence and Seungkwan is now unsure if he should continue entering the forest. He glanced at his backyard. He won’t make it if wolves decided to chase him.

Seungkwan decided to walk on ahead and go with it. As he walked deeper into the forest, Seungkwan saw a wolf pinned down by 2 other wolves. The pinned wold turned up to look at him- and Seungkwan recognises the hazel brown eyes.

“S-seokmin...?” he whispered.

The 2 wolves snarled at Seungkwan and Seungkwan finally realised the white wolf. The white wolf stepped away from the pinned one and stare at him.

Seungkwan backed away slowly as the other grey-blonde wolf approached the white wolf. He seemed to stopped the white wolf from being threatening. The pinned wolf ran off and that was the cue for Seungkwan to also run back home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Next Day]

Seungkwan watched Minghao unwrapping his sandwich when he decided to tell him.

“I saw the wolves yesterday.”

Minghao took a bite off his sandwich. “Your wolf?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “No. The white one, the grey-blonde always with him. And a new brown one.”

Minghao chewed, waiting for him to continue.

“Hao, this is gonna sound crazy but I think the brown one is Seokmin.”

He stopped chewing and stared at Seungkwan.

“Lee Seokmin...?”

Minghao sighed. “I know who you meant.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “Hao. I heard his voice. I followed it and I saw the wolf.”

“Seungkwan, you’re insane. You’re telling me Seokmin was not dead but turned into a wolf?” Minghao bite into his sandwich again. “Like some werewolf in stories?”

Seungkwan sat straighter. “Hao, I know what I saw. It was Seokmin’s eyes.”

Minghao gulped the rest of his sandwich. “Dude. This is way beyond obsessed. Stop it. It’s creepy and worrying.” Minghao crumpled the sandwich wrapper in his hand. “And you’re talking about a dead person. It’s rude.”

“Minghao-“

“Seungkwan. Stop.” With that he grabbed his bag and carton of mango juice, leaving Seungkwan alone at the cafeteria table. “Grow out of it.”

Seungkwan slumped back to his seat when Minghao’s spot was replaced by Joshua. He dropped his lunch paper bag on the table and looked at Seungkwan challengingly. Seungkwan sat up and cleared his throat.

“Ye-“

“I heard you talked about the wolves with the officer yesterday in class.”

Seungkwan licked his lips. “Yeah?”

“And you dare telling everyone the wolves are not dangerous?” Joshua leaned closer to Seungkwan. This time, Seungkwan can clearly see his red tired eyes. Most probably from crying every night.“Those ruts killed my boyfriend. And you who knows nothing, should shut the fuck up.”

“Look, I’m sorry about Seokmin-“

“Shut up. I bet you’re trying to lecture me back about how those canines you love so much aren’t a threat.”

Seungkwan clenched and unclenched his jaw. “Josh, it was still under investigation. We don’t know if it was really the wolves.”

“Screw it. It was the wolf. We all know it.” Joshua leaned back into his seat. “Besides, we no longer need to worry- coz they’re taking care of those furs right now.” He got up and grabbed his lunch paper bag, trying to leave.

Seungkwan got up and grabbed his hand. “What?”

Joshua stared at Seungkwan’s hand on his. He smirked. “What happened to Seokmin is never gonna happen again. They’re killing the wolves. Today.” Joshua pulled back his arm from Seungkwan looking disgusted and left.

Seungkwan started to panic and he grabbed his things before running to his car. He needs to warn his wolf before it’s too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a quicker update on Scent, follow my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Pale Woods]

Seungkwan spotted a line of pickup trucks parked by the side of the road. Seungkwan parked behind the last one and kill the engine. Seungkwan got out of his car and saw Officer Seo, no longer in uniform, leaning by one of the truck.

As Seungkwan gets closer, his expression softens at the familiar face.

“Ah. Car problems?” He asked.

Seungkwan wanted to answer when another truck drove by and stopped by the road. Two hunters got out with caps and rifle. They laughed and walked into the forest like they’re off to watch a football game instead of killing a living animal.

Seungkwan looked up to Officer Seo. “Are they coming for the wolves?”

Officer Seo’s expression fell. He looked like he doesn’t really want to tell Seungkwan what is going on.

Suddenly a crack and a tumbling sound could be heard. Seungkwan can hear them cheering.

“Officer Seo? What is going on?” Seungkwan demanded. “They really are hunting for the wolves, aren’t they?”

“Look, young man. You should get in the car. I can drop you off too, if you like-“

Seungkwan heard more shouting and some muffled popping sounds.

Gunshots.

Distant but they’re definitely gunshots. Then a much louder bang could be heard.

Oh God.

The wolves.

His wolf.

Seungkwan grabbed Officer Seo’s arm. “You have to tell them to stop!”

Officer Seo hold Seungkwan’s hands, trying to pry them off him gently.

There’s more popping and Seungkwan imagined his black wolf fell to the ground and rolled on the ground, eyes pale- dead. “You have to call them off! I-“ he paused, “I have a friend in there! He’s doing photography! He’s in the woods to take photos!”

Officer Seo froze. “What?”

“Please! Stop them!”

“You’re telling a young man like you is in there? Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Seungkwan panted, sure- tho his friend is rather furry than standing on two feet. “Officer Seo! Call them off!”

Officer Seo grabbed his talkie and tried to contact the hunters in the forest. But there was only buzzing and no one responded back. He tried a few more times but failed.

“No line.” He turned to Seungkwan. “Look, they’re professional. I’m sure they’ll be careful not to shoot a man.”

Another gunshot was heard and Seungkwan felt something in his stomach. He can’t wait anymore. He needed to know if his wolf is okay.

Seungkwan pushed Officer Seo away and ran into the woods. He had to stop the hunters himself. He need to warn his black wolf. He must do something.

Seungkwan’s ran and jumped around in the woods. His breathing ragged with anxiety. He spotted a man with orange cap and he ran harder to reach him faster.

“STOP!” he shouted. He stumbled a bit on the ground due to being tired.

The orange cap man turned to see Seungkwan and waited for him. “Young man, what are you doing here? It’s dangerous.”

Seungkwan was so out of breath that he could hardly get the words out. He panted and tried his best to talk. “You- have- to- stop.” He gulped. “I have a friend in there. He was taking pictures for magazines.”

The old man squinted his eyes at Seungkwan. He turned to the darkened forest before looking at Seungkwan again. “Now?”

“Yes, now!” Seungkwan tried his best not to scream at the man. “Tell them to stop! They might mistakenly shot him in the dark!”

He quickly grabbed the walkie talkie on his waist and speak into it.

“Please hurry!” Seungkwan begged desperately.

Now that he’s in the forest, the gunshots are clearer with a popping lock and a bang. Seungkwan’s ear rang with irritation.

“Men. There are someone in the woods. Gotta watch out about this before we got him shot.”

‘My wolf. My black wolf. My only wolf.’, Seungkwan thought.

“Young man!” Seungkwan turned. It was Officer Seo. “What were you thinking, running the woods freely. There were men with guns!”

Seungkwan frowned worriedly.

“Hey. Now I remember. You’re that boy from school. Name?”

“Boo Seungkwan.”

The hunter suddenly dawned with recognition. “You’re Jwa’s son?”

Seungkwan nodded. Officer Seo looked at the hunter confused.

“The Boos have a house at the other side. Right at the edge of the Pale Woods.”

Officer Seo nodded. “I’ll send him home.”

“I don’t need-“ Seungkwan started but Officer Seo was already dragging him away.

As the two walked on ahead, Seungkwan flinched at more gunshots cackling. Seungkwan can tell- his wolf had been in the area.

They reached at Seungkwan’s home’s backyard. The house was dark and seemed unoccupied. “Do you need me-“

“No.” Seungkwan cut the officer off. “I can leave myself. Thanks.”

Officer Seo waited until Seungkwan reached the back deck. Then Seungkwan saw his reflection on the glass door returning back inside the forest.

Seungkwan stood still on the deck, trying to listen more of the sounds from the forest.

As he tried to listen more, it went silent. Silent, until he started to make out weird sounds in his ears.

A ringing, a rustling, a whooshing, a rumbling and-

A sound of fast, ragged breathing.

Seungkwan froze. He held his breath.

The uneven gasped of breath were not his.

Seungkwan walked slowly to the other side of the deck. He followed the sound cautiously.

Seungkwan can smell his scent first before he saw him. Seungkwan’s heart started to pound. It was the scent of his wolf. He was half sitting, half lying, leaning against the glass door.

Seungkwan’s breath caught painfully in his throat as he tried to move closer.

The wolf’s black ruff is gone.

He’s naked.

But Seungkwan knew the injured young man was his wolf even before Seungkwan could see his eyes. His amber, yellow golden eyes- so familiar as they flicked to the sound of Seungkwan’s steps. The young man did not move and then Seungkwan able to see the red smearing of blood from his ear down to his shoulders.

Seungkwan doesn’t know how he knew it- but he never doubted the man was his wolf.

But werewolves didn’t exist.

The wind blew and carried a smell to Seungkwan’s nostrils.

Blood.

Seungkwan was wasting his time.

Seungkwan pulled out his house keys quickly from his coat and reached to the main sliding door to open them. As he pushed the sliding door open, the man dropped to the floor, losing his strength.

“Shit.”

Seungkwan hurried to the kitchen, flicking on light switches as he did. He grabbed hand towels in the drawers. He quickly returned to the guy- slightly afraid he’d disappeared. But no. He was still there. He lay half inside the house and half out to the deck, he was shaking violently.

Without thinking of anything, Seungkwan grabbed him by the armpits and dragged him far enough into the house. Seungkwan closed the sliding door and stare at the blood streaks on his living room floor.

Seungkwan kneeled down to the guy. “What happened?” He whispered, eventhough he knew the answer.

The guy’s knuckles were white, pressed against his neck. Brilliant red liquid seeping out between his fingers. “S-shot.”

Seungkwan’s stomach tighten at his voice. “Let me see that.”

Seungkwan pry the guy’s hand off his neck and there were too much blood to see the exact wound. So Seungkwan just pressed the hand towel to the guy’s neck.

“Hold.”

This is far beyond Seungkwan’s first aid abilities. The guy’s amber yellow eyes landed on Seungkwan’s face.

“I don’t want to go back.” Seungkwan can hear the agony in his tone. “Don’t- don’t let me change.”

Seungkwan notices the guy having goosebumps and he ran to grabbed a bigger towel from the bathroom. He wrapped it over the guy’s broad shoulder. It finally hits him that the guy was naked.

Seungkwan would’ve been embarrassed but he was dirty with earth and blood, Seungkwan can’t help but winced.

Seungkwan’s pulled the towel closer to the guy’s bare chest. “What’s your name?”

The guy groaned and shook a bit as he pressed the hand towel more to his neck. It was soaked and completely red now. He lowered himself to the floor, his cheek against the floor. “Mingyu...”

He closed his eyes slowly.

“Mingyu.” Seungkwan repeated soflty. “Mingyu, I’m Seungkwan. We have to go to the hospital. I’ll drive my mom’s car and we just-“

“S-seung...kwan...” he shuddered and lie completely motionless.

Seungkwan gasped and ran to the bowl his mom kept her car keys to start the engine.

Seungkwan can’t believe it.

It was not his imagination.

The wolf can change.

His wolf.

And now that he was here with him, Seungkwan will not lose him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker update on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Hospital] 

It’s obviously rude to stare, but the brilliant thing about staring a sedated person is that they don’t know that you’re doing it. And Seungkwan just can’t stop staring at Mingyu.

If Mingyu had been to Pale Trees High School, he’d be extremely popular. He’s super tall and have a broad shoulder. His thick black hair curled slightly at the end. Hie eyebrows were perfect like they were drawn on and his high bridge, nose are just so perfect. Anyone would swarm him.

Seungkwan tilted his head. Mingyu looked nothing like his wolf aside from the black hair and amber yellow, golden eyes- but he is everything like Seungkwan’s wolf. Even with Mingyu breathing peacefully, Seungkwan can’t help but feeling a slight glee in him- Mingyu is his wolf.

“Oh, dear boy. You’re still here?” Seungkwan turned to the voice and saw a nurse standing by. Her name tag read “Minah”.

“Yeah. I’m staying til he wakes up.” Seungkwan hold to the hospital bed, proving the nurse he’s determined to stay.

The nurse sighed. “Well, he’s heavily sedated. He won’t wake up til morning.”

“Then, I’ll be here til morning.”

Seungkwan has waited hours while they cleaned Mingyu’s wound up, he’s not leaving now. And it finally occurred to him that his mom did not made a call at all since her clay gallery opening.

He hoped his mom won’t notice the bloodied towel he used to wipe the floor and her car’s missing- since she left with her date.

Maybe she’s not even home yet. It’s just about coming to midnight.

“Okay.” The nurse glanced to Mingyu. “You know, he’s awfully lucky. The bullet just grazed him.” The nurse turned to Seungkwan. “You know why he wanted to do it?”

Seungkwan frowned. “Huh? You mean why he came into the woods?”

“Honey, we both know he wasn’t in the woods.”

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow, hating not being the one with an upper hand. “Uh, he did went to the woods. A hunter accidentally shot him.”

“Look- Seungkwan, right? Seungkwan, you must be a really close friend of his?”

Seungkwan grunted in a way that could be interpreted as a yes or a no- depending on the listener.

“He needs help. Therapy.”

Realisation hit Seungkwan. He almost laughed. “You think he tried to kill himself. Look- Minah, right? Minah, you’re wrong.”

She glared at Seungkwan, obviously annoyed. “You think we’re stupid, young man? You think we won’t notice these?” She grabbed Mingyu’s arm and turned them upwards to show Seungkwan his wrist. There were scars of a lethal cut.

Seungkwan shrugged. Trying to keep his composure tho he can’t help but wonder and worry about Mingyu’s history. “Those are from before I knew him. It was long ago. What’s certain was that he didn’t try and shot himself tonight.”

“Fine. Let me know if you need anything.” Minah huffed in annoyance and left, closing the dividing curtain.

As soon as Minah left, Mingyu’s eyes flicked open and Seungkwan gasped in surprise. Seungkwan stared into his amber yellow eyes, telling himself it’s brown-hazel. But nope. Mingyu’s eyes are as bright as the golden sun. Just like the wolf.

“You’re supposed to be asleep. Sedated.”

“You are...?” He narrowed his eyes. “Your seems so familiar.”

A slight pain hit Seungkwan’s chest. It never occurred to him that Mingyu would forget his time as a wolf.

Mingyu then suddenly reached his huge hand towards Seungkwan’s and Seungkwan just automatically placed his small tiny fingers into Mingyu’s grasp. With a shy, guilty smile , Mingyu pulled the tiny hand towards his nose and took a sniff. His nose grazed Seungkwan’s hand as he took another.

Mingyu’s smile widened, still a bit shy. It was adorable to Seungkwan. “I know your scent. I didn’t recognise you- you looked different.” Mingyu looked up to Seungkwan’s face apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

Mingyu’s gently hold Seungkwan’s tiny hand. “It’s so stupid of me- not remembering. It’s just- it took me a couple of hours for my brain to...to come back.”

Mingyu still hasn’t released Seungkwan’s fingers, not that he’d pull them away either. It’s just so hard for Seungkwan to concentrate when their skin are against each other.

“Come back from what?”

“Come back from when...” he corrected. “Come back from when I was...”

Mingyu waited. He wanted Seungkwan to say it.

“When you’re a wolf.” Seungkwan whispered.

The both stared at each other for a while. The moment was paused, but Mingyu’s thumb was slowly rubbing the top of Seungkwan’s tiny hand tells the time is running.

“Why are you here?” Seungkwan broke the silence.

“I was shot...?” Mingyu replied, slightly smiling.

“I meant like this-“ Seungkwan gestured his human body under the silly hospital gown.

Mingyu blinked. “Oh. Coz it’s spring. It’s warm. Warmth makes me, me. Warmth makes me Mingyu.”

Seungkwan finally pulled his hand away from the black haired boy. He closed his eyes and pressed them with his fingers, trying to gather what was left of his sanity. “Mingyu- it’s not spring. It’s September.”

Seungkwan caught a slight anxiousness over Mingyu’s face before it cleared away. “That’s......not good.” he remarked. “Can I ask you a favor?”

Seungkwan blinked a few times. He still feel the entire situation was a lie. Mingyu stared at Seungkwan non-stop opening and closing his eyes- looking at him and laughed.

“Are you having an epilepsy? Shouldn’t you also be in this bed?”

Seungkwan stopped and a he glared at Mingyu. Mingyu then blushed when he realised another meaning to his words.

“What’s the favor you need?”

“I, uh- obviously need some clothing. I need to get out before they find out I’m a freak.”

“Huh. You got no tails or big ears popping on top of your head.”

“Nope, but-“ Mingyu pulled off the bandage off his neck.

“What the hell are you doing???” Seungkwan yelped, trying to grab Mingyu’s big hands and stopping him but he was too slow.

That’s when Seungkwan saw it. His wounds are almost completely gone. There’s no open cut with blood seeping out. It’s almost becoming a scar. His jaw dropped.

Mingyu smirked. “See? Imagine if they find out.”

“But- but you bled like crazy-“

“Yeah, I can’t heal fast when I’m losing so much blood and the wound was opened so widely. But once you got me bandaged and stitched up- magic happens.”

Mingyu continued staring to Seungkwan’s face, hewas obviously anxious with the blonde boy’s reaction to everything he just said.

“Okaaay. I just...” Seungkwan unconsciously reached and touched Mingyu’s healing scar on the neck. Mingyu turned away as he felt Seungkwan’s fingers trailed on his skin. Seungkwan’s fingers stopped but remained on Mingyu’s neck, which caused Mingyu to look up at Seungkwan’s face. They stared at each other as how they always do before Seungkwan cleared his throat.

“Right. You need to leave before they ask you to sign some documents. But they’ll be able to track you down, no?”

“Nah. They won’t. They’ll think I ran off coz I have no insurance.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “No. They’ll think you left coz you want to avoid therapy. They thought you shot yourself coz-“

Mingyu frowned questioningly.

Seungkwan glanced to his wrists.

“Ah. Well, it’s not my doing.”

Seungkwan sighed. “They won’t believe you.”

Mingyu rubbed his thumb on the scar. “It was my mom and dad. They even counted backwards so they’d slit them at the same time.” Mingyu chuckled. “I still can’t look at a bathtub.”

Seungkwan suddenly felt dizzy. There’s too much information he’d gain in the past few hours. He really feels like he’s losing his mind.

“Hey.” Mingyu touched his hand and gripped them gently. “You alright?”

Without thinking, Seungkwan grabbed a glass of water by the bed and pour them on his chest. The water splashed and soaked his shirt and pants. Mingyu opened his mouth in surprised.

“What are you-“

Seungkwan then walked out the curtain and returned moments later with a new folded two piece scrubs.

“Got you clothes.”

Mingyu laughed. “Whatever did you tell them?”

“You do not need to know.” Seungkwan grabbed his coat by the visitor’s chair and button them to cover his wet shirt and pants. “Hurry!”

Mingyu grinned and put the scrubs on while he’s still on bed. He tugged off the dressing and other bandages, wires on him and jumped off the bed. He pulled another cuff on his arm when the monitor squealed loudly in protest- literally announcing the entire ward, he’s dead.

“Time to go.” Mingyu led the way out of the curtain and Seungkwan followed. They went to the bed in front of them and pulled the curtains, hiding. Mingyu put a finger to his lips at Seungkwan and they waited.

They both heard footsteps and a curtain being pulled. The nurses had reached Mingyu’s previous bed. “How- he was SEDATED.” Seungkwan pressed his lips together, holding back a laughter at Minah’s high pitch voice.

Mingyu shook his head in disapproval to Seungkwan but also trying to stiffle his giggle.

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s tiny hand, like it was the most natural thing to do in the world and pulled Seungkwan out of the ward.

Seungkwan watched Mingyu from the back as he led the way and Seungkwan noticed his wolf-like movement.

The way Mingyu tilted his head told Seungkwan that the wolf-boy is listening to sounds around them. The slight lift on his chin and scrunch of his nose hinted how he’s smelling the scents in the hall. His agile tall figure was confident and sure as they reached the lobby.

Seungkwan’s sneakers squeaked at the floor while Mingyu’s barefoot made none. Seungkwan felt so high with adrenaline he can’t help but smile and laughed at the ridiculous situation he’s in. He felt like he’s one of the main characters of the supernatural fictions he usually read when he was much younger.

Seungkwan has never done so many wrong things that felt right like this.

All he could think about was Mingyu.

His black wolf was a handsome tall guy and holding his hand securely as they ran together through the hospital hallway. It’s so liberating, he could actually die grinning.

They reached the main entrance of the hospital and Seungkwan’ felt Mingyu’s hesitation to get out. His grip tightens around Seungkwan’s hand.

“How- how cold is it?”

“Most probably around when I brought you in a few hours ago. Why?” Seungkwan looked up to Mingyu. It finally hit him that the wolf-boy is far taller than he was, standing up.

Mingyu’s expression darkened. “No. It’s when they’re changing irregularly. I hate this time of the year. I could be either.”

Seungkwan returned the pressure to Mingyu’s grip. “It is painful for you to change?”

Mingyu turned and look directly into Seungkwan’s eyes. “I want to be human right now.”

Seungkwan want him to remain as human too. “I’ll go to the car and start the heater. That way you’ll run in the cold but get warm again.”

“But- where do I go...”

“Where do you usually stay as a human?”

Obviously not with the parents who’d cut his wrists like it’s a normal thing.

“Jun. One of the wolves. Once he changes, we usually stay at his place. But if he’s not, then his place would not be heated and-“

“Okay. We’re leaving and you’re gonna stay at my house. It’s too risky.” Seungkwan finally let go of their hands and fiddle for the car keys in his coat.

Mingyu’s eyes widens. “But you parents-“

“What my mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Seungkwan pushed the main door and the cold breeze blasted inside.

Mingyu back away from the opening and wrapped his arms around his broad body. Even as he shuddered with the cold, he bit his lip and gave Seungkwan a hesitant smile.

Seungkwan smiled at him reassuringly and started to jog to the lot, feeling more alive than he had ever been.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Boos Residence]

“Are you sleeping?”

Mingyu’s voice was barely a whisper but in the room where he obviously do not belong, it seemed loud.

Seungkwan rolled over to Mingyu’s side where he lay on the floor. A dark bundle curl in a thick amount of blankets and pillows. “No.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“You were.”

Mingyu paused, considering. “Then can I ask you two questions?”

“You did.”

Mingyu groaned frustratedly and threw one of the couch pillows on the bed. It fell by Seungkwan’s head harmlessly. “Quit being a smart-ass.”

Seungkwan laughed. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

“You were bitten.”

It was obviously not a question. Seungkwan can tell Mingyu’s curiosity and tension hung in the air. Seungkwan sunk deeper into his blanket.

“I don’t know.” His voice muffled through the blanket.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

Seungkwan shrugged. “It was years ago. I was young.”

“Seungkwan, I was young too. But I knew what happened.” He waited for Seungkwan to respond but he didn’t. “Is that why you just lay there in the snow? You didn’t know they were gonna kill you?”

Seungkwan stared at the dark square of the moonlight through his room’s window.

The flashbacks of that day came back to him. How the packs circled around him, tongues and teeth out threateningly. The timbre of their growls. Til he saw one black wolf at the back just staring at him back in the snow. Seungkwan thought he was beautiful than the others then. With the wolf’s amber yellow golden eyes looking back into his plain brown ones.

Mingyu suddenly shifted in his blanket. Seungkwan looked at him as the wolf-boy tried to snuggle more.

“Cold?”

Mingyu hummed in response. “It’s sensitive during this season.”

“Come up here.” Seungkwan suggested. Mingyu whipped his head to Seungkwan on the bed. Seungkwan rolled his eyes- knowing what’s on the wolf boy’s head. “It’s chilly on the floor. You’ll shiver non-stop til morning. Just come over here.”

“Your parents won’t approve seeing us on the bed together. Two men too.”

Seungkwan groaned. “First of all- it’s parent. I only have my mom. Dad died in a car crash on his way to the hospital when I was born. And she has a boyfriend tho. Dunno why I need to tell you that.” Mingyu laughed. “Second, my mom’s a hardcore LGBTQA+ and all the future letters would get added into that for years to come- supporter. She even dragged me to the pride parade every time. So I think rather than screaming horrified her son’s gay- and found him in a bed with a dude instead of a girl- she’d squeal happy that he is one and won’t have to worry about any teen pregnancy issue with a boyfriend.”

“I’m your boyfriend now?” Mingyu teased.

“Seungkwan blushed. “It was just to make a point.”

“So you’re gay?”

Seungkwan didn’t answer.

“So, where is she?”

“My mom had her gallery opened. She’s a clay artist.”

“But it’s late.”

“She’s an old grown woman and most probably went to stay somewhere with her boyfriend for a retreat. Do you want to get on the bed, or not?”

Mingyu smiled amusingly and got up. He was holding one pillow and stared at the bed. He had a mournful expression- like the bed is a forbidden territory. Seungkwan decided that then and there- Mingyu is 100% a canine.

Mingyu finally climbed into the bed. Seungkwan shifted slightly to the side to give his broad figure more space. His faint wolf scent reached Seungkwan’s nose even more now. Seungkwan inhale in content at the comforting smell.

Mingyu sighed, obviously the bed was warmer. “Thank you.”

“You’re...welcome.”

Mingyu turned his head to Seungkwan who shut his eyes closed.

“They bit you that day. You should’ve changed too, you know.”

Seungkwan turned his head to Mingyu, getting comfortable to sleep. His eyes remained close upon tiredness. “Sometimes I wish I had.”

Mingyu smiles slightly.

“Sometimes, I do too.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Morning]

Mingyu woke up in a rush. For a moment, he lay still, blinking- trying to understand what made him woke up. The events that had happened the previous night rushed back to him. Mingyu realised that it wasn’t a sound that has woken him, but a sensation: an arm resting over his chest.

Seungkwan had rolled over in his sleep and Mingyu couldn’t stop staring at his tiny pretty fingers resting lazily on the top of his chest. A smile crept on Mingyu’s lips. He got up and slowly rolled on his side to look at the person sleeping next to him.

Seungkwan grunted and pulled his hands away from Mingyu’s chest. He curled them close to his face, still continuing sleeping peacefully.

Mingyu just stared at Seungkwan’s round morning face. His blonde-pinkish hair were a mess after rustling against the pillow throughout his slumber over the night. Mingyu shook his head in amusement. How can this guy sleep without concern of his safety that a shape-shifting boy like Mingyu was in the room. Mingyu felt a small triumph.

Suddenly, Mingyu heard sounds from outside. It was a woman and a man’s voice. He was certain it must have been Seungkwan’s mom and her boyfriend. Soon he heard doors closed and the house was silent.

Mingyu stared at Seungkwan’s face- unable to believe his mom would just leave the house without even checking him if he’s tucked in bed at home, all safe. Not to mention they were not in contact for one whole night.

Mingyu knows he needed to get out of the stupid scrubs, so he got off the bed. Seungkwan didn’t even stirred by his movement.

Mingyu slowly peeked out of Seungkwan’s room by opening the door in small crack. He glanced to the glass sliding door and saw a boot. Most probably Seungkwan’s mother’s boyfriend’s and took them.

It was a chilly morning and Mingyu feared he’ll change. The frost tipped grass and yellow leaves outside make him shuddered.

‘No. You’re Mingyu.’ He told himself. ‘You’re Mingyu right now. You’re a human.’

Mingyu looked around the house and saw a furry coat hanging by the hook on a wall. Mingyu put it on and tried to walk out of the deck. His skin adjusted to the temperature and he’s confident now that he will stay as a man.

Mingyu walked in the pale white forest and notices how beautiful the autumn colours are. Details that he’d missed as a wolf. Mingyu’s senses were heightened in compared to ordinary humans but he still can’t smell as good as how he’s a wolf.

Like right now- if he was a wolf, he’s noticed Jeonghan’s approach long before he was in sight. Jeonghan was nearly jumping on top of him before Mingyu realised something was coming close.

Mingyu turned to one side and saw the white wolf. Jeonghan’s coat blew calmly as his purple-grey eyes stared sternly at Mingyu. He noticed the white wolf had survived the hunt with no scratch at all.

Jeonghan’s ears twitched and he cocked his head at Mingyu’s outfit.

Mingyu lifted his palm and wave it to Jeonghan, letting him smell his scent. “It’s me.”

Jeonghan muzzle curled in distaste. Mingyu knew that Jeonghan could smell Seungkwan’s scent layered on top of his own. Mingyu can still smell the lingering scent of sandalwood from his room.

Jeonghan’s huffed a disgusted breath and vanished into the woods as quiet as a whisper.

Mingyu’s aware that he need to get his clothes and returned to Seungkwan’s house already. So he quickly rushed to a small shed Jun and him prepared as an emergency stash.

Mingyu saw the shed and entered. There were bins marked with a small dot of paint of different colors and he opened his- marked yellow.

Mingyu immediately grabbed a bag inside and changed into his clothes. He stuffed everything else into the bag and grabbed the front pocket of the bag. He took out his wallet and checked the wad of cash he got from working at the bookstore in summer. They’re still safely in the waller and he grinned. He swung the bag on his shoulder and closes the bin. 

Mingyu left the shed and closed the door when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He managed to see a a dark grey-blonde ruff.

“Seungcheol.” he gasped. Mingyu turned to find him around the area but the wolf pack leader was gone.

Mingyu remembered how Seungcheol only changed into a human once last year. He thought maybe Seungcheol won’t change at all this year.

Mingyu’s shifts were also decreasing. He knew it was because he was shot that he changed at this time of the year. Mingyu looked up to the trees. This just might be his last year as a human and the fact that he met Seungkwan now seemed like a cruel twist of fate.

Mingyu shook his head. He did not want to think about those now. He jogged back to Seungkwan’s house and notices that his mother’s car was gone. No one’s definitely home aside from Seungkwan now.

Mingyu let himself in and hovered outside Seungkwan’s bedroom door. He decided not to enter and just walked around in the kitchen even though he’s not that hungry.

‘You’re nervous to get in, Mingyu.’ he thought.

It feels different now that it’s bright daylight. Maybe it’ll change things between them. The mood or feels. What if Seungkwan suddenly feel like he’s a freak?

“YOU’RE AN ABOMINATION TO GOD’S CREATION. YOU’RE CURSED. YOU’RE THE DEVIL. WHERE IS MY SON? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?”

Mingyu closed his eyes tightly. Why. Why of all the things he had lost, the memories of his parents were the ones stayed with him.

“Mingyu?”

Mingyu opened his eyes at the call of his name. Seungkwan called him again softly from his room. He’s most probably wondered where Mingyu had gone to. Mingyu’s glad that Seungkwan’s voice was rather gentle than fearful.

Mingyu walked to his room and pushed the door opened. Mingyu looked around and see Seungkwan’s simple room.

There were no posters on his grey walls. Only framed photos of random sceneries, him and his mom at the pride parade and some were with his friends. They’re all in an identical black photo frames. His furnitures were mostly monochrome with silvers and black teak wood.

Mingyu grinned at one wall where there were ceiling high shelf filled with books. Seungkwan’s a reader, like he is. And he liked that.

Mingyu struggled to say something without sounding like a greeting of an interspecies stalker. “Morning.” He ended up saying.

Seungkwan sat up, his hair’s frizzy and poked every where but flat at the back from lying down against the pillow. “Oh! You’re still here- I thought you’d left.” His eyes fell on Mingyu’s outfit. “And you’re clothed! Like not in scrubs.”

“Yeah. I went to get them while you’re sleeping.”

Seungkwan gasped. “Oh God. What time is it?”

“Uhhh, 11-ish?”

Seungkwan groaned and leaned back on bed. “Schoooooool.” He got up again and Mingyu can’t help checking him out as the blonde boy get off his bed. Seungkwan was wearing a big sleeveless cotton shirt- the sleeves were opened til right above his hip, revealing his fair skin. And his short boxers hugged his thighs just at the perfect fit. Mingyu pressed his smile and looked at the floor.

Seungkwan opened his cupboard when he saw Mingyu staring at his lanky feet. “Wait...”

Mingyu looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Have you seen me naked?”

“No!” Mingyu answered too quickly.

Seungkwan giggled at his lie. He leaned into the cupboard to get some clothes. “Well, stare all you want now coz I’m gonna change.”

Mingyu plopped on his bed with his face down on the pillows. Mingyu breathed in to his smell as he heard rustling of Seungkwan changing- his heart pounded. Mingyu closed his eyes and sighed. He can’t keep it to himself. “I didn’t mean to, okay?”

Mingyu can feel Seungkwan also got on the bed, next to him. He turned his head, with only one eye visible to look at the blonde boy.

Seungkwan grinned. “You’re honest to a fault kinda guy, aren’t you?”

Mingyu replied with his voice muffled by the pillows. “I want you to think of me as a decent person.” Seungkwan smiled wider. “Telling you I saw you naked while I was another species does not give me that impression.”

Seungkwan laughed and leaned comfortably to the pillows. “I’ll forgive you coz it was my fault too, leaving the curtains opened.”

Mingyu stared at Seungkwan full cheeks and his gaze landed on his pink lips. Mingyu badly wanted to kiss them. It’s been so long to finally get to this point, this close and he’d hate to miss the chance.

Seungkwan giggled again at the thought of Mingyu seen him naked as a wolf. “Well, I’m starving. Let’t have breakfast.” He paused. “I mean, brunch.”

Mingyu got up from the bed and offered his hand to lift Seungkwan off the bed too. Seungkwan pushed Mingyu’s tall figure out from the back and they both laughed as they padded out into the kitchen.

Mingyu moved around the kitchen, helping Seungkwan as they both decided to make eggs and toast. Mingyu cracked open an egg into a bowl and he peered from his curly black hair to look at Seungkwan staring.

“What’s on your mind?” Mingyu grabbed the orange juice carton and pour it into two glasses.

“You, making me breakfast.” Seungkwan grinned before grabbing a glass and taking his sip.

Mingyu licked his lips, smirking. “What else?”

“It was nice of you and I hope you do know how to make the eggs- since you’ve been a wolf.” Seungkwan then jumped off the stool from the counter and went to the cabinet under the sink, grabbing a pan.

Mingyu placed two bread into the toaster as Seungkwan went next to him to place the pan on the stove.

Seungkwan turned to Mingyu as Mingyu turned to him at the same time, planning to work on the eggs with the pan. But they bumped into each other and Seungkwan looked up at the wolf boy’s face in surprised.

Mingyu knew this was it.

This is the perfect moment to do it and he leaned down, gently placing his lips on top of the blonde boy.

Mingyu kissed him, his lips brushed as soft as he could against the other. Mingyu turned Seungkwan’s back to lean by the counter, slowly nipping on the bottom lip.

They both pulled apart and Mingyu looked into Seungkwan’s eyes. He wondered if he was being too hasty.

Seungkwan had a tinge of pink on his full cheeks and he grinned. “Was that it?”

Mingyu smirked at his approval and leaned down for another kiss.

This time, the kiss worth of 7 years of waiting. Seungkwan’s hand slowly crawled on Mingyu’s chest and went around his neck. His foot slightly tiptoed due to the wolf-boy’s height- luckily he leaned down just at the right angle. Mingyu’s right right hand rested on Seungkwan’s lower back and his left brushing his bed head sideburn. He can taste orange on Seungkwan as the kiss lasts longer.

Seungkwan’s hands feel warm at Mingyu’s nape, holding on.

At that moment, Mingyu wanted nothing more than staying as human for as long as he could.

At that moment, Mingyu wanted nothing more but to remain with Seungkwan.

The moment they broke away from their kiss, Mingyu looked at Seungkwan pressing his lips tightly as if keeping the kiss inside of him and Mingyu smiled back, holding on to every second that he is human- with Seungkwan preciously like a fragile snowflake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Afternoon]

Seungkwan and Mingyu was at a bookstore slightly away on the outskirts of town. They both did not know what to do since it was too late for Seungkwan to go to school and they both were lounging on the living room’s couch when they both decided to find some books.

Seungkwan ran his fingers on the book’s spines as he walked through the aisle. “Let’s do Q&A.”

Mingyu was strolling behind him, loving the blonde boy’s fingers trailing on the shelves. “I thought we’re supposed to find some books?”

Seungkwan tilt his head. “We are. But you know how it is with books. You just saw them and you know you’ll get it. So we have plenty of time.”

Mingyu chuckled, his canines were showing.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes. “So. Questions.”

Mingyu sighed and smiled amusingly. “Alright. But nothing embarrassing.”

They walked through the autobiography section, where there was no one and Seungkwan stopped, facing Mingyu.

“I want to know how you changes into a wolf.”

Mingyu take a step closer, causing Seungkwan to lift his head to look at him now that they’re closer. “Easy. When the temperature drops, I become a wolf. When it’s cold at night and warm during the day- I can kinda feel it coming. When it’s cold enough, I shift into a wolf until...spring?”

Seungkwan stay quiet. Trying to ingest everything. “Even the other wolves too?”

Mingyu nodded. “The longer you become one, the warmer the temperature has to be for you to become human again.” Mingyu paused and licked his lips, unsure if he should tell Seungkwan about this. “Well, nobody knows how many years we get to switch back and forth. It’s different for every wolf.”

Seungkwan nodded. Something seemed to be on his mind, but he decided not to ask about it. “How many are you out there?”

Mingyu looked up and stared around the shelves. “I’m not sure. About twenty perhaps. Since so many no longer turned into humans anymore.”

Seungkwan turned away and walked on ahead slowly. “What do you eat?”

“Baby bunnies.”

Seungkwan turned to him again and raised an eyebrow.

“Adult bunnies too.” Mingyu smirked.

Seungkwan scrunched his face. “Whose blood was on you- that day I touched you.”

Mingyu pressed his lips together. “It was not his- that boy.”

“Seokmin.”

“Seokmin.” Mingyu repeated. “I know there was an attack but I was not there.” Mingyu tried to think again. He leaned to a shelf, his fingers tapping on the books. “Ah. It was a squirrel. The blood. I caught a squirrel.”

Seungkwan exhaled a relief.

“What?”

“I’m just glad is was not Seokmin’s.” Seungkwan narrowed his eyes. “Does that mean you misunderstood my question that day? Coz you kinda said yes when I asked.”

“I guess.” Mingyu shrugged. “I thought you meant if I was the one who killed the squirrel. Like not another wolf.”

Seungkwan turned to a different aisle and Mingyu followed him. “Seungkwan, he provoked them, you know.”

Seungkwan looked at him again. “He- but you said you weren’t there...?”

Mingyu shook his head and reached for his tiny hand. “We can’t- we can’t talk as wolves. So we communicate with images...? Like if we’re close with each other we can share images to another wolf.” He stroked Seungkwan’s slim fingers. “The ones who attacked Seokmin...they showed me.”

Seungkwan peered to Mingyu’s face. “Like mind-reading?”

Mingyu looked at him. “No. It’s hard to explain. It’s just a way for the wolves to speak to each other. It’s quite abstract- like I can’t really accurately tell when. It’s more of like something we use when we’re hunting or to warn each other about danger and stuff.”

Seungkwan nodded, understanding them slowly. “And what did you see about Seokmin?” He gripped Mingyu’s hand.

Mingyu returned his pressure and they started walking again. “Uhhh...” He tried to remember his wolf memory. It’s weird. Since he’s a human now. “One of the wolves showed me he was hit by something. Maybe a gun?”

Seungkwan sighed. A gun. Since Seokmin’s family was people of connection- it’s no surprise they could be having one.

They both continued walking quietly through the aisle which is now at a DIY section. Seungkwan saw a knitting book and grinned. “Does that mean you never opened a Christmas present?”

Mingyu frowned. “You’re mean.”

Seungkwan looked up at him, eyes widened. “No. I mean, since you always changes as a wolf during winter.” Seungkwan flipped through the knitting book uninterestedly. “I love Christmas.” He closed the book and look up at Mingyu. “Coz you’re always there for a visit.”

Mingyu smiled and look around for other customers but it was nearly empty and they’re by themselves at the aisle.Seungkwan also looked around, not sure what Mingyu is searching for.After sure it was clear, he leaned and kissed Seungkwan quickly on the lips. A light and soft peck.

The blonde boy’s eyes widen, surprised and laughed. He shook his head and continues walking. “Do you think of me too when you’re a wolf?”

It breaks Mingyu’s heart but he decided to just tell him. “I can’t remember you name-“ Seungkwan glanced at him. “But your scent is something I always remember about.”

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s hand and placed them on his nose. They both grinned knowingly.

They’re entering the supernatural fiction section now when they actually checking out book.

“Can you drive?” Seungkwan asked.

Guess they’re still on the Q&A session. 

Mingyu pulled his wallet from the back pocket and gave it to Seungkwan. “Yeah.”

Seungkwan opened his wallet and saw a driving license in it. He laughed. “No way.” He pulled it out. “Kim Mingyu. You’re a Kim.” He lift the license to Mingyu. “It a real license!”

Mingyu laughed and grabbed his wallet and the license back. “It’s real. Oh yeah.”

Seungkwan think for awhile. “Wait- then you’ve never declared dead like Seokmin.”

Mingyu did not feel like talking more about it but he answered anyway. “Well, it was not the same for us. I was not mauled like him. And I was saved by someone. So I was never found to be dead.”

Seungkwan bit his bottom lip. “Then...your parents...know...” he stopped himself.

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s fingers- as if to reassure him, it’s okay. “It makes you sick at the beginning. The wolf toxin? Like you can’t stop changing back and forth no matter it was warm or cold.” Mingyu sighed heavily. “They uh. They thought I was possessed. When it was warm, I was stable- human again. So they thought I was cured. Then it was winter again when they decided to take matters into their own hands.” Mingyu lift his hands to show the slit on his wrists. But they didn’t realised that it was a bit difficult to kill us than normal human...”

Seungkwan’s face was getting pale at the horror and he just shook their hands like they’re about to do a Ring Around The Rosey. “Okay. Let’s talk other things.”

Mingyu pulled his hand from Seungkwan and caressed Seungkwan’s full cheek. “I’m sorry for saying such disturbing things.”

Seungkwan shook his head, disapprovingly. “It’s okay. I was the one who wants to know.”

“Hey, Seungkwan?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t you feel sick too after you were bitten?”

Seungkwan frowned trying to remember. “Well, I did get a horrible flu after that. And mom left me in the car during spring while she was grocery shopping. Like she forgotten about me. I stayed at the back seat the entire hours she was shopping. It was so hot and I was sent to the hospital again for checkup. The doctor said I could’ve died but I didn’t. Which seemed like a miracle. Too many things must’ve been on her mind that day, I never blamed her really.”

Mingyu sighed. Seungkwan waved his hands.

“Hey. But my mom has been nothing but super nice to me ever since. Too nice too sometimes. So we’re okay.” He smiled reassuringly.

Mingyu smiled back. “Should we really get ourselves some books now?”

Seungkwan sighed gladly. “Yes. Lets!”

They spend their time quietly looking for a book of their preferences. Mingyu found his first before Seungkwan. He walked up to Seungkwan with his hand at the back, holding his book. He leaned into Seungkwan’s back, resting his chin on the blonde boy’s shoulder.

“I know you’re taller, but that doesn’t mean you can make me you resting spot.” Seungkwan said as he read a book’s summary at the back cover.

Mingyu smiled and Seungkwan can feel it. The wolf-boy tilt his head to the blonde boy. “Like it?”

Seungkwan hummed that he does as he leaned to Mingyu’s chest comfortably. “It was either this-“ and he lift another on his right hand. “Or this.”

Mingyu glanced at the title, his cheek resting against Seungkwan’s. “Why not get both?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “My rules is to only buy one for every new reading. Or my mom’s gonna make a fuss coz I won’t leave my room.”

Mingyu stood up properly and grab one of the books. “Then I’ll treat you one. Now she can’t complained, right?”

Seungkwan smirked. “I actually expected that.” Then he grabbed the book and also Mingyu’s before leaving to the cashier, pleased.

Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. “Smart-ass.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Next Day]

The alarm went off and Mingyu shot up straight, his heart pounding because his head was stuffed with dreams. Wolves, humans and blood.

He had been a wolf for quite some time- having a dream is pretty foreign to him suddenly.

“Ummmmmm.” Seungkwan mumbled. He slid into his blanket even more half of his face buried in the sheets. “I’ll be up......mmm, yeah...” He sighed and continued to sleep again.

Mingyu smiled and leaned back to his headboard, letting Seungkwan lie by his side- warm and dreaming for a few more minutes. Mingyu touched the top of the blonde boy’s messy bad hair. His thumb rubbed over the pinkish strand he had among the blonde. Mingyu finds them fascinating because Seungkwan looked so good with the pink hints on his hair.

Mingyu was so tempted to bend down and bite Seungkwan- softly, playfully to wake him up and kiss him and just make him late for school again. But he decided not to.

“Seungkwan.” He whispered. “Wake up.”

Seungkwan’s voice muffled underneath the sheets and Mingyu can make it out he said ‘piss off’. Mingyu shook his head in amusement.

“Hey. Time to wake up.” He said and stuck his finger into Seungkwan’s ear.

Seungkwan gasped and trashed his legs trying to push Mingyu away. “Eeeek!”

Mingyu laughed, knowing the blonde boy is definitely up now.

Their morning started just like the day before, Seungkwan went off for a shower as Mingyu helped with breakfast.

Then Mingyu decided to enter Seungkwan’s room again and find some socks as his feet starting to feel chilly agains the wooden floor. He went to his dresser and just pulled the top drawer but what he saw made him froze.

Photographs.

A lot of them. And they were mostly of wolves.

Mingyu carefully lifted the stack out of the drawers and sat on the bed. Mingyu go through them one by one, flipping them with his fingers. He could see his packs, Jun with his auburn coat. Seungcheol grey-blonde. 

Mingyu can hear the door pushed open and a gust of steam that was obviously Seungkwan’s soap smell filled the air. Mingyu sniffed in the scent.

“Looking at yourself?” He asked.

Mingyu stopped flipping the photos and looked up to him. “I’m in here?”

Seungkwan sat next to him, crossing his legs, facing the wolf-boy. “Yeah. Most of them are you. You don’t recognise yourself as a wolf?” Seungkwan groaned at himself. “Right. Of course you wouldn’t. Anyways, tell me who’s who.”

“Uhhh...” Mingyu flipped the photos again. “This is Jun. He always take care of the new wolves. He’s like my big brother.”

Seungkwan grabbed a photo. A white wolf. “Who’s this?”

“Jeonghan.” Mingyu replied. “We don’t see things the same way. He thinks being a wolf is a gift.”

Mingyu flipped more and stopped at one. “This is Seungcheol. He’s our pack leader when we’re wolves.”

Mingyu stayed quiet for awhile. He stared at the photographs of his family through his human eyes. Seungkwan can tell something is running through Mingyu’s mind that he just leaned to Mingyu, his cheek resting to Mingyu’s arm. It comforted Mingyu.

“I wish you could meet them.” Mingyu told him. “When everyone was human.”

“Tell me something. Anything about them.”

Mingyu sighed and pondered. “Hmmm. Jun’s actually the one who taught me how to hunt. I hate it so much. I think I was eight...?”

“Why you hate it?”

“Blood. Not to mention I was young and I need to kill. For a meal.”

“Can’t you guys leave food for yourselves as human?”

Mingyu laughed. “I actually said the same thing to Jun and he said other animals gonna get them.” He shook his head. “Ah, let’s leave them for the raccoons and possums too!” He imitated Jun’s way of talking and Seungkwan laughed as if he knew the man.

Mingyu smiled; it felt so good to talk to Seungkwan about the pack. He loved how Seungkwan’s eyes just changes in so many ways to express what he was feeling. They go wide when he’s curious, they squinted with wrinkles at the end when he smiled and happy about it.

“So did you managed to hunt?”

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah. Bunnies.” He just suddenly gotten quiet again.

“What’s wrong? What are you thinking?”

Mingyu looked at him. “Changing.”

Seungkwan tilt his head, his chin pressing into Mingyu’s slumped shoulders. “Does it hurt?” He said carefully.

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s tiny fingers and clutches them tight but gentle. “Yes.”

“I can’t imagine you going through that when you’re just a little boy.” Seungkwan frowned. He slid his hand to Mingyu’s face and Mingyu leaned into it.

Mingyu sighed and lift the stack of photos. “Show me which one is me.” He looked into the blonde boy’s soft brown eyes. “Please.”

Seungkwan grabbed the photos and go through them. “Ah. This. This one is my favorite of yours.”

Mingyu looked at the photo. A wolf was looking back at him. Dark black coat with a slight auburn brown streaks as the sunlight hits the ruffs. Mingyu stared at the photo and no hint of familiarity crossed to him. Unlike how when he saw Jun, Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s photos earlier.

What if it was not him? What if Seungkwan was in love with some other wolf out there? And he only thought it was Mingyu? How would Mingyu knows for certain?

Seungkwan was oblivious to Mingyu’s doubts and thought he was fascinated. He got off the bed and stood right in front of Mingyu, facing the wolf-boy. He rested his arm on Mingyu’s broad shoulders and leaned down, burying his face into the top of Mingyu’s black curly hair, inhaling deeply. “You know, you still smell like you do when you’re a wolf. I just know your scent.” Seungkwan’s voice muffled as his lips were against Mingyu’s head. Mingyu then can tell the blonde boy shifted his face and rested his chin instead.

Mingyu wrapped his arm around Seungkwan’s waist and they stayed like that for awhile. Seungkwan then let him go and Mingyu just looked up at him as he walked away to the door. Seungkwan turned as he reached the frame and smiled at him.

Mingyu smiled back, bitter in his heart. He felt like he did not belong in the human world with Seungkwan. He’s the wolf-boy who is stuck betweem two lives. But when his named was called to come along for breakfast, Mingyu knows he’d do anything to stay with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[A New Day]

“Good morning, Seungkwan.”

Ha Yeongsuk, his mother’s boyfriend told him as he poured coffee into a tumbler. He dressed sharply in suits- on a Saturday.

There must be an important meeting for his job or something.

“Gotta work, today.” He said as if reading Seungkwan’s mind. “Very important deal.”

Seungkwan continued rubbing his eyes, still bleary from waking up. “Wait. I’m not fully awake. Don’t talk too much.”

Seungkwan’s actually had a good relationship with his mother’s boyfriend. They’ve been dating for 6 years, and he kinda felt like a dad to Seungkwan already. Yeongsuk also had been nothing but nice and caring towards his mother despite being 8 years younger than her. Well, Seungkwan has to admit, his mother is gorgeous- over her messy constant clay dirty self. They both were super in love too that he just wished they get married already. But Seungkwan sure- the adults have their own reasons for delaying the holy matrimony.

“You want?” The older man raised the coffee pot.

“Yes, please.” He grabbed a mug and held it towards Yeongsuk. “Just pour them and I’ll splash them to my face.” He sighed and notice they’re missing a person. “Where’s mom?”

“She just left. Said an urgent call from an interested buyer for one of her work.”

Seungkwan groaned. “This early? I think I haven’t seen her for a long time.” Seungkwan complained. “Did you stay the night?”

But Yeongsuk was watching something on the television. Ignoring him. “Yah. Ahjusshi!” The older man finally turned away from the tv and poured the coffee. He did not say anything as he filled the mug.

“So, Seungkwan- how’s your school?” Seungkwan said, mocking his voice like like the old man.

Yeongsuk nodded in agreement.

“Oh! It’s fine!” Seungkwan answered back. “Nothing special, just some history of the country, a bit of general ed about law and the teacher teaching about sex, sex, sex, sex, sex.”

Yeongsuk looked up at him, finally listening for real. “What did they taught you in school?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Is that how I need to get your attention and maybe mom’s if we’re finally gonna talk?”

“What was it about sex?” Yeongsuk asked again.

“Ughhhhh. I was lying. Go to work! You’ll be late.”

“Right.” Yeongsuk said scratching his head. “Oh. I need to take the cleaner back to Mr. Lee.”

“Cleaner of what and to who?”

“The gun cleaner. Lemme just-“ The older man then started to walk around the house searching for it.

Seungkwan frowned. “Ha Yeongsuk-sshi. Why do you have a gun cleaner? We have no gun.”

“Jaeseok-sshi borrowed me a gun for the hunting that day. So I thought I’d clean it and gonna give it back to him.”

“Wait- Jaeseok? Lee Jaeseok? Seokmin’s dad?”

Yeongsuk returned to the kitchen with a bottle. “Yeah.”

“You went to hunt for the wolves that day? With Lee Jaeseok???” Seungkwan’s cheeks started to feel hot.

Yeongsuk looked at him. “Something had to be done, Seungkwan ah.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“Seungkwan. I did it for you too. For all our safety.”

“Did you managed to shoot any?”

Yeongsuk realised the question meant a lot for the blonde boy. “I shot the sky for warnings and to scare them off.”

Seungkwan stared at him and shook his head.

“Seungkwan-“ Yeongsuk went to him and gave him a hug. “It was so anything happened to Seokmin, happened to anyone else.”

“You know how I feel about those wolves!”

Yeongsuk let him go and sighed. “I need to leave. Be a good boy.” He then grabbed his things and left the house.

Seungkwan was just left alone in the kitchen, the silence hung around as the betrayal from someone he trust stung his heart.

A soft noise from the doorway caught his attention. Mingyu stood in the hallway, his hair wet and spiky from shower, his amber yellow eyes looking into Seungkwan’s brown. A question written on his expression, but Seungkwan said nothing.

He wondered what would people do if they knew of werewolves living among them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Afternoon]

Seungkwan was working on his homework on the floor, leaning to the coffee table while Mingyu stretched on the couch, reading the novel he bought last time with Seungkwan.

Seungkwan put down his pen and rested his chin on the coffee table. “I don’t want to say it, but I’m gonna say it- but I feel like we’re wasting our time together.” He confessed.

Mingyu didn’t reply to him and just continued reading. Seungkwan realised the wolf-boy did not hear him. Seungkwan repeated his statement a bit louder and Mingyu blinked. His gorgeous amber yellow eyes slowly focused on Seungkwan as he returned from whatever fictional world he was in earlier. He slowly smiled. “But I’m happy to be here with you. That’s enough for me.”

Seungkwan studied Mingyu’s face for a long moment, trying to decide if he really meant what he said.

Mingyu slipped the free bookmark they received from the cashier on the page he was reading and closed the novel shut with careful fingers- something book readers can relate. “You want to go somewhere? Should we visit Jun’s place? Maybe Seokmin made his way there to find a wolf. New wolf always able to.”

Seungkwan thought for awhile. “You think he’ll be there?”

“I don’t know. The pack lives there. So maybe he followed their scent.”

So the two boys ended up driving to the house which Mingyu led them to. Seungkwan drove his new second hand car given by his mom and Yeongsuk for his 17th birthday. He drove for a good 40 mins in Pale Woods when they finally reached the house.

The house was in the middle of the forest and the entire area seemed still. They both walked out of the car and Seungkwan stared at the huge house. “Wow. Nice house.”

The house was not painted due to its modern concrete walls and full glass windows. But the dark curtains keeping the inside of the house a mystery for those who were looking from outside. “However did Jun get the place?”

Mingyu frowned. “The house? He used to be a lawyer for some underground people. So he got plenty of money- a lot. But Jun really did bought it for the pack.”

“He sounds like a very nice person.”

“He is.” Mingyu replied reaching out his big hands to Seungkwan. “You ready?”

Seungkwan nibble on his bottom lip and look up at the huge house.

Mingyu walked closer to him. He cupped Seungkwan’s round face. “Hey. Are you afraid?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “Just nervous.”

Mingyu smiled. “I’m here with you. Okay?” He pinched Seungkwan’s slight red nose. He grabbed on Seungkwan’s hand and led the way. His grip firm and his skin warm against Seungkwan’s in the cool autumn air. Mingyu studied Seungkwan’s face. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel like it now.”

“Nah. Let’s go.”

They both walked towards the backyard, nearing the woods, hands still holding to each other tightly. Seungkwan looked around in alert for any presence.

“They won’t come near us.” Mingyu told him. “If any wolf is coming, it’ll be Seokmin since he’s new and unsure what to do.”

Mingyu turned his head, trying to listen to the sounds in the forest. “I don’t think he’ll be here but I hope he is.”

The two walked further into the forest. The trees grew close to each other. The air slightly heavier as the forest gets thicker. Mingyu being the good wolf-boy that he was, would glanced behind him at Seungkwan if he’s doing okay as they trudge further into the woods.

Mingyu reached over and brushed some harmless burrs off Seungkwan’s hair. He smiled at Seungkwan and suddenly inhaled deeply. “Smells like we’re not alone.”

He glanced to Seungkwan, wondering if the blonde boy could smell it too. But instead he just said, “Lead us the way, wolf-boy.”

As they get further in the trees grew taller and straighter. The white birches looked yellow in the afternoon light. Their leaves were golden and Mingyu’s eyes glowed the same amber yellow sparkle, looking back at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan suddenly stopped walking.

This is his woods.

The golden woods that he always imagined running away to in his sleep and subconscious. Mingyu dropped Seungkwan’s hand and stepped back into the clearing.

“Home.” He told.

Seungkwan just looked around at the lights and the leaves.

“Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan turned in slow circle, studying his surrounding. “I- I used to always imagined coming here. But I just can’t figure out how I would’ve seen it. I don’t know how I would recognise this place.”

“Maybe someone told you about it.”

Seungkwan shook his head, looking up to Mingyu. “No. I would know. I would remember. I know this place in details that it’s like I’ve seen it myself before.”

“Wolves. Wolves show each other images to communicate.”

Seungkwan give him a look. “You aren’t going to stop insisting I’m part wolf, aren’t you?”

“You were bitten.” Mingyu said quietly.

Seungkwan sighed. “So what?”

“So it’s who you are. You- being one of us.”

“I don’t change, Mingyu. I’m not like you.” There was a disappointment stuck in his throat as he said that.

The two boys remained quiet in the middle of the golden forest for a long moment.

“After you were bitten, I knew what would happen. I knew you’d change. So I waited. I waited for you to change every, single, night. Just so I could bring you back to be with me- with the pack, to keep you from getting hurt.” Mingyu looked up from his feet into Seungkwan’s face. His yellow eyes, sad. “Jun told me about people kill us in awful ways. We die in labs, we get shot, we get poisoned. Our lives in jeopardy. We’re not safe out there- with people who aren’t like us.”

Seungkwan can feel a hot tear brimming on his eyes.

Mingyu looked at him, slipping his hands into the coat pockets. “I waited for you, Seungkwan. To change. To be with me. To be safe. Together.”

“How long did you wait?”

Mingyu walked towards the blonde boy and wiped a tear at the rim of his eye. “I haven’t stopped.”

Seungkwan smiled and looked at his feet. He kicked his boots to the soft mossy ground. “Poor guy.”

Mingyu laughed. “All you do is read and I get upset and grumpy when you sat in the kitchen. Coz I can’t see you very well there.”

“Did you hoped for more naked time in my bedroom too?” Seungkwan teased.

Mingyu blushed. “Now, that is not the point of this conversation.”

Seungkwan smiled at the wolf-boy’s embarrassment. “You know Seokmin won’t be here at all, right?”

Mingyu’s raised his eyebrows.

“You wanted to see if I would recognise this place since you told me about it. You showed me before.”

“I keep on trying to tell you. You just won’t listen. Coz you’re a stubborn smart-ass.”

Seungkwan laughed.

“You’ve changed, Seungkwan. Since you were bitten.”

Seungkwan tilted his head, looking at the tall boy in front of him. “So you actually lead me here to show me this place.” He took a step towards Mingyu, but Mingyu took a step back, grinning. “You didn’t plan to check on Seokmin at Jun’s place at all.”

“Do you like it?”

“You tricked me.” He took another step forward, as the other took a step back.

“Seungkwan, do you like it?”

“You made me walk so far to prove that I am partially wolf after the bite.”

Mingyu stopped taking a step back and Seungkwan was pressed against his chest. His canines visible as he grinned proudly. “Say you like it.”

“You know I love it. You knew very well I would.”

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s hand and pulled them to him, wrapping them around his waist. They looked at each other for a moment and Mingyu pulled their body closer. “I’m glad.”

“You’re supposed to kiss me right now to make the moment perfect.” Seungkwan told him.

“I was about to, smart-ass.”

They laughed and Mingyu leaned down, gave Seungkwan the lightest of kiss. It was polite and careful with so much tenderness that it’s incredibly maddening.

Mingyu pulled away and shuddered. “I have to get warm now.” He whispered to Seungkwan. “It’s getting cold. We should be inside.”

Seungkwan looked around and finally paid attention to the icy wind that blew, sending shivers underneath his jacket. One gust of wind hurled slightly stronger than the others and for a split second, Seungkwan thought he smelled wolf.

Mingyu huffed more breath and Seungkwan turned to him. His amber yellow eyes were afraid and Seungkwan knew they need to leave in haste


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Later]

Mingyu and Seungkwan did not ran back to Jun’s house. Running would’ve acknowledged that Mingyu was not ready to face Seungkwan with something that he was. Instead they walked with giant strides, snapping the leaves and branches under their feet. Their panted breaths drown out the other sounds of the evening.

Cold suddenly snaked to Mingyu’s neck and he gotten himself some goosebumps. Mingyu tighten his grip to Seungkwan’s warm hand. If he didn’t let him go, he’ll be alright.

A wrong turn could lead them both away from Jun’s house. But Mingyu’s head could not concentrate on the trees around him. His vision flashed with memories of humans shifting into wolves, hundreds of shifts throughout the years he was with the pack.

The memory of the first time he’d seen Seungcheol shifted was vivid in his mind- it was more real than the red sunset glow facing him and Seungkwan right now. Mingyu remembered Seungcheol’s shaking line of his shoulders as he braced his arms against the back of the sofa in the living room. Mingyu just stood beside him, looking up as a young boy, no words in his mouth.

“Take him out!” Seungcheol shouted, his face towards the hallway but his eyes shut closed tightly. “Junhui! Take Mingyu out of here!”

Jun’s fingers around Mingyu’s arm then were as tight as Seungkwan’s around his now- pulling him through the woods; leading them back over the trail they left earlier. Night started to creep among the trees, waiting to fall on them- cold and black. But Seungkwan did not look away from the setting sun as he headed towards it.

The sunset glare flashed to Mingyu’s vision and suddenly he was 7 years old again. He saw the cartoon puppy print bedsheet so clearly that he stumbled. His small fingers clutched on the sheet tightly. He was crumpling them in balls and tearing them apart.

“Mama!” His voice broke. “Mama, I don’t feel good!”

Mingyu was tangled on the floor in his blankets and noises, and pukes- shaking and clawing at the floor. He was trying to hold on to something when his mother entered the room. There it was, the familiar silhouette. He looked up at her, his cheeks resting against the floor.

His mother dropped to her knees in shocked, as Mingyu changes for the very first time.

“Yes!” Seungkwan said, tearing Mingyu off from his flashbacks. “We’re close.”

No. Mingyu couldn’t let Seungkwan see him change. He couldn’t change now.

Mingyu followed Seungkwan’s gaze to the back of Jun’s house. Another breeze swept him and he ran.

Mingyu ran to the car with Seungkwan trailing.

Seungkwan slightly panic but he understand the need. He quickly grabbed the car keys in his pocket and opened the car. Mingyu opened the door quickly and Seungkwan tried to start the engine.

Of course. It doesn’t start. The car whine the same whirring sound of unable to be start and Seungkwan groaned. “Come on, come on.”

Mingyu pulled his coat closer. “Seungkwan...Cold.”

Seungkwan turned to Mingyu and his face changes when he saw the wolf-boy shivers.

“We have to get in the house.”

They both quickly leave the car and Mingyu told Seungkwan the spare key Jun hid in one of the dying plants vases. Mingyu tried his best not to think of the car able to start and get heated up. If it did, he’d be warm by now. Mingyu shivered more as Seungkwan tried to open the door. Seungkwan was much calmer than him tho the night’s temperature was increasing fast. He knew what would happen, but he obviously not showing it. Mingyu pressed his knuckles to his lips, blowing them more heat. As Seungkwan managed to push the door open, he quickly grabbed Mingyu’s chilly hands and covered them with his warm ones.

God, let the power be on. Let the hear be on, Mingyu thought desperately.

Seungkwan pulled him to the open space of the house’s kitchen.

Mingyu couldn’t stop shivering. He couldn’t shed the cold; it clung to every bit of him. His muscles began to cramp and he put his fingers over his face, shoulders hunched.

“No.” Seungkwan said. His voice even and firm. “No, come on.”

He pulled Mingyu away from the door and shut it quickly. His hand slid along the wall by the door, finding the light switches and suddenly, the entire space lit up.

Seungkwan pulled Mingyu again, dragging him further away from the door, but Mingyu just didn’t want to move. He justwanted to curl in on himself and give in. “I can’t, S-Seungkwan. I can’t.”

Mingyu can no longer tell if he had said it out loud or not but Seungkwan doesn’t seemed to be listening. Instead, Seungkwan sat him down on the floor directly underneath the air vent, he pulled off his jacket to wrapped it around Mingyu’s shoulders and over the top of his head. Then he crouched in front of the wolf-boyband gathered his cold hands against his warm body.

Mingyu continued to shake and clenched his teeth to keep them from chattering. He tried to focus on Seungkwan, on being human, on getting warm. The blonde boy was saying something, but Mingyu can’t seem to hear him. Seungkwan was being too loud for him. Everything was too loud. He can smell things in the house. Being this close, Seungkwan’s scent was bursting like it has explode in his nostrils. He’s hurt. Everything hurts. Mingyu moaned and whined very softly at the pain.

Seungkwan eyes started to water but he pressed his lips together. He’s trying to be in control. He needs to be. He leaped up and ran down the hall, his hands smacking light switches as he did and he disappeared from Mingyu’s vision. Mingyu started to groaned and put his head down on his knees.

No, no, no, no.

He didn’t even know what he was supposed to be fighting against anymore.

Was it the pain?

The shuddering?

The cold?

Seungkwan came back. His sweater sleeves were rolled up and his hands wet. He grabbed Mingyu’s wrists and his mouth were saying something, his voice ringing out- indecipherable to Mingyu. The sounds were not meant for him. It was meant for someone else’s ears. Mingyu just stared at Seungkwan not understanding anything.

Seungkwan pulled Mingyu again; he used more strength this time- especially the wolf-boy was bigger and taller than he was. Mingyu managed to get on his feet but he shivered so violently that Seungkwan’s jacket fell off him. The cold air hit his neck and wrecked him with another shuddering that he nearly fell to his knees again.

Seungkwan gripped on Mingyu’s arms better and pulled him along, he was talking all the time, low, soothing sounds. He pulled Mingyu to a doorway, heat came from inside.

God, no. No. No!

Mingyu started to pull and fought against Seungkwan’s hold- his yellow eyes locked on the far wall of the tiled room.

A bathtub.

A bathtub was at the end and Mingyu feared for it. There were steam rolling off the water. The heat was tempting and wonderful against his skin but his body resisted.

“Mingyu, don’t fight me! I’m sorry. I know you can’t with bathtub- I’m sorry. But I don’t know what else to do.” Seungkwan pleaded.

Mingyu’s eyes fixed on the bathtub, his fingers holding on to the door’s frame. “Please-“ Mingyu whispered fearfully.

A flash of memory run through his head- hands holding him down in the tub, the hands smelled like his childhood and familiarity from hugs, clean bedsheets and everything he ever known before.

Those hands pushed him into the water. It was warm, the temperature of his body. The voices counted together- they didn’t say anything else.

And then a cut.

More cut.

Another cut.

Some plenty more cut.

The water poke into Mingyu’s skin, letting a thicker red liquid from inside to get out. The water slowly turn red in little strands. Mingyu continued to gasped, struggled and cried. The owners of those hands did not speak. The woman just sobbed while pushing him deeper down the tub.

“I’m Mingyu, mama!” He told her. He pushed out his bloody hands. “I am Mingyu! I am Mingyu! I am-“

“MINGYU!” Seungkwan managed to ripped the taller, bigger boy from the door and pushed him hard. Mingyu stumbled closing in to the tub. But as he tried to regain his balance, Seungkwan just pushed him into the tub.

Mingyu fell into the steaming hot water. He started to trash, trying to get out from the horrifying tub, but Seungkwan managed to hold him down. As the warm water started to engulf Mingyu, drowning his shivers, Seungkwan lifted Mingyu’s head above the water. He cradled Mingyu in his arms- one foot in the tub as he sat on the rim. He was also wet and slightly shivering.

“Mingyu-“ Seungkwan sobbed. “God, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do to stop it. Please forgive me. Baby, I’m sorry.” Seungkwan pulled him closer to him and rested his cheek on top of Mingyu’s head.

Mingyu couldn’t stop shaking, his fingers gripped on the side of the tub anxiously. He wanted to be out. He wanted to be in Seungkwan’s entire embrace, so he could feel safe. He wanted to forget the blood running out from the scars on his wrists. “Get me out-“ he whispered, trembling. “Please get me out.” His voice desperate.

“You’re not warm enough yet.”

Mingyu tried to get up but Seungkwan still held him down. Mingyu felt like he’s bleeding to death. Mingyu balled his hands into fists and drew them to his chest. He’s still shivering and Seungkwan sobbed at his pain.

After some time, Mingyu lay still in the tub uncharacteristically. His eyes vacant and he didn’t move at all. Seungkwan started to get off the tub and ran out of the bathroom. He turned the heat up in the house and came back with towels.

Mingyu feel faint and his eyes half-closed. Seungkwan reached over and drained the tub. Mingyu’s bleary vision saw the water swirl away in red. The water drained all the way until Mingyu lay in an empty tub. Seungkwan laid a towel on top of him. It was warm on Mingyu as if it was heated.

Seungkwan then took one of Mingyu’s scarred wrists in his hands and looked at Mingyu. “Mingyu?” His eyes was red from crying. “Let’s get out. You’re safe.”

Mingyu unblinking, looked back at him. Seungkwan cupped his face and rubbed Mingyu’s cheek with his thumb. “Mingyu.”

Mingyu’s amber yellow eyes slowly grew into focus, recognising the blonde haired boy sitting in front of him. “Seungkwan.....”

Seungkwan smiled and grabbed his fingers, eyes still looking on Mingyu’s- holding his gaze. “Hey.”

Seungkwan then stood up, never leaving Mingyu’s stare and led the wolf-boy out of the tub, out of the bathroom- and back into his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Night]

Seungkwan couldn’t keep his thoughts together. He stood in the kitchen, staring at the cabinets with pinned up photographs of smiling people- the pack members as humans. He kept seeing the broken shape of Mingyu’s body in the bathtub and hearing the terror in his voice. The vision of Mingyu shaking in the woods right before Seungkwan realised what was happening to him, replayed over and over in his head.

Seungkwan checked on the kitchen supplies. Saucepan, cans of soup, breads in the freezer. Jun’s kitchen was obviously stocked by someone who was familiar with a werewolf’s peculiar schedule. It was full of canned goods and boxed food with long shelf lives.

Seungkwan shook his head with Mingyu’s image of shivering to shift and lined up the ingredients he could use to make dinner on the counter. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand.

In the next room, Mingyu sat on the couch under a blanket. He was wrapped with it as his clothes run through the wash. Seungkwan’s jeans were also soaked but he had to leave it be for now. Seungkwan turned on the stove to make soup but instead he remembered Mingyu convulsing on the floor, his eyes vacant and the animal-like whimper he made as he realised that he was losing himself.

Seungkwan’s hand shook as he tipped the soup from the can to the saucepan.

He couldn’t keep it together.

He need to keep it together.

Seungkwan saw Mingyu’s face as he shoved the wolf-boy into the bathtub, pushing him down the water just like his sicko parents must have been when-

Seungkwan shut his eyes. He rubbed his face and started to serve for the soup.

Mingyu was still curled on the couch when Seungkwan emerged from the kitchen to hand him a bowl of soup and some warm toast. Mingyu just stared at the meal mournfully.

“You’re thinking that I’m a freak now.”

Seungkwan sat on the chair across from Mingyu, crossing his legs. He was holding his soup’s bowl close to his face for heat. He shook his head slowly. “I’m so sorry.”

Mingyu nodded. “Seungkwan, it was the only thing you could do. I just- I shouldn’t have lost it that way.”

Seungkwan lowered his head, remembering Mingyu gasping for air and splaying out his fingers desperately, trying to get out from the tub.

“You did so well.” Mingyu told him as he slowly leaned forward, picking a toast. He waited- as if he’s considering his words. “Are you-“ He hesitated and looked at Seungkwan sitting opposite him, a few metre away. Something the way Mingyu painfully glanced at the empty spot next to him on the couch, gave away the blonde boy the full question he was asking.

“I’m not afraid of you!” Seungkwan said quickly. “If you’re wondering- I just thought you’d want some space after...”

Honestly, Seungkwan would’ve happily crawled under the blanket with the wolf-boy. Especially with the black haired boy looking warm and kinda sexy in a set of old sweats he’d gotten from his room. But Seungkwan needed time to calm down from what he had just experienced and sitting next to Mingyu won’t help.

Mingyu smiled, relief was obvious on his face. “The soup’s nice.”

“Thanks.” The soup was actually bland and too thin. But Seungkwan was too hungry, that he did not care of its flavour. And eating helped dull the images of Mingyu’s traumatic acts in the bathtub.

“Tell me more about that image thing.” Seungkwan said, wanting to keep Mingyu talking, hearing his human voice.

Mingyu swallowed his toast. “What?”

“You said you showed me the woods. And that wolves talked to each other that way. Tell me more about it. I want to know how it works.”

Mingyu stared at the soup bowl on the table, his face tired. “Uhhh...It’s not like it’s some superpowers.” Mingyu told him. “It’s a consolation prize. Like, it’s the only way to communicate- since we can’t remember words. We can’t say it even if we have it in our minds as a wolf. So what we do is we send images to each other. Like exchanging postcards.”

“Can you send me one now?”

Mingyu tighten the blanket around himself. “Nah. I can’t remember how we do it. Not while I’m me. Since I only do it when I’m a wolf.” Mingyu looked into Seungkwan’s eyes. “Besides, why would I need it now? I have all the words I could say. I can just say them to you.”

“But Mingyu, I’m not a wolf when you showed me the woods.”

Mingyu shrugged. “I don’t know. I never tried it with anyone else. Only with wolves.” There seemed to be frustrations in his voice.

Seungkwan put down his bowl on the table and joined Mingyu on the couch. Seungkwan reached on the blanket and lift it up so he could pressed himself against Mingyu’s side.

Mingyu shut his eyes gladly and pressed his forehead against Seungkwan’s warm ones. For a long moment, the wolf-boy just rested like that before he opened his eyes again. Seungkwan can see the golden specks in his ember eyes better with their close distance.

“All I cared then was to show you how to get home.” His voice low and his breath warmed Seungkwan’s lips. “When you changed, I wanted to make sure you knew how to find me.”

Seungkwan smiled and leaned closer so that the tip of their noses kissed. “Well, I’ve found you.” Mingyu smiled back and they both just shut their eyes, forehead and nose pressed to each other, warm under a single blanket.

***

Seungkwan took their bowls to the kitchen and returned to the living room. He finally calmed down enough to walk and look around the house properly.

The house living area were open and viewable from the kitchen. The huge couches and monochrome setting seemed classy but warm with touches of few colored cushions and art paintings.

Seungkwan walked to the huge glass window and peeked from behind the curtains to look outside. The porch yellow lights shows his car outside the gate and he sighed. He walked back to the living room and approached the fireplace. He looked at the picture frames on the mantel.

There’s one photo frame size slightly bigger than the others and Seungkwan tiptoed to look better. The people in the photo were smiling to the camera. And out of all the faces, Seungkwan immediately found Mingyu. This was slightly a younger version of him, his tanned skin glowed and Seungkwan smiled at his visible canines.

Then Seungkwan’s eyes fell on one guy next to him, just a few centimetres shorter than him. He looked about Mingyu’s age- most probably older by a year or younger. They can’t be too far apart. His black hair cropped and neat. He was the only one who was not smiling at the camera. Instead he had his head turned to look at Mingyu in an intense way that made Seungkwan’s stomach churned.

A soft touch on Seungkwan’s neck made him whirl around, defensive and Mingyu jumped back, laughing. His shoulder shook as he raised his hand up in the air. “Easy, there!”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and groaned, feeling stupid. He rubbed the tingling skin on his neck where Mingyu had kissed. “Don’t creep up like that, wolf-boy!”

Mingyu surpressed his laughter. “Alright, I’m sorry!” 

“Oh, yeah. Who’s that guy?” Seungkwan gestured to the photo, still feeling uncharitable towards the neat looking guy.

Mingyu walked closer and rested his chin on top of the blonde boy’s head as he looked at the photo. “The one in the white shirt?” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, hugging him from behind. Mingyu smelled clean and soapy- it gave off the hints of wolf scent from his near-transformation earlier.

Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah.”

Mingyu now leaned lower with his head now on Seungkwan’s shoulder, his cheek against the other.

“Wonwoo.”

Seungkwan kept his voice light. “He’s very good-looking.”

Mingyu hummed into Seungkwan’s neck. His lips against Seungkwan’s skin, not quite a kiss. “Maybe you’ve met him as a wolf.”

Seungkwan tried to think. “I don’t think so.”

“He’s also black like me. With grey bottom ruffs. But his eyes were green-blue.”

“Why is he looking at you like that?” Seungkwan ignored.

Mingyu sighed, taking his lips away from Seungkwan’s neck. “I don’t know. He’s- He thinks he’s in love with me. He wants us to be in love.”

“Why?”

Mingyu laughed, like he doesn’t get the question. “Why? That’s a hard question. I’m not Wonwoo. I won’t know the answer. He had a bad life- before he came to the pack. So he loves being a wolf and finally found us. He likes the feeling that he’s belonged somewhere and I guess he feels like he belonged with me.”

Seungkwan pouted. “It’s easily possible to be in love with you just because of who you really are.”

Mingyu stayed still behind Seungkwan, his arms still wrapped around the shorter guy. “I don’t think it’s because of who I am- Sometimes, I kinda feel like he’s a bit...obsessed.”

“I’m obsessed with you,” Seungkwan groaned.

Mingyu let out a long breath and wanted to pull away from him.

“Ssshhh.” Seungkwan grabbed his wrists and pulled him back against his back. “You didn’t have to move.” Seungkwan leaned back against Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu chuckled at Seungkwan’s actions. He finds it adorable.

“You called me ‘baby’.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen. “I-“

Mingyu snickered.

“Shut up. I was in the moment, you were fragile and kinda like a little boy-“

“And so you called me baby.”

Seungkwan leaned his back frustratedly to Mingyu’s shoulder. “Yeah, so what.”

“So I’m your baby.”

“Ew. Stop.” Seungkwan turned his head away. “That’s cringy.”

Mingyu laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Seungkwan. “You’re the one who said it.”

“Whatever.”

Mingyu then carefully kissed Seungkwan on the neck right below his jawline. Seungkwan turned around in Mingyu’s arms so he could kiss the wolf-boy’s lips. His arms holding on around Mingyu’s neck. Their lips lingered on each other whenSeungkwan thought of something.

“I was thinking about the fridge.” he whispered against Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu pulled back to take a better look at the blonde boy. “You what.”

“I was thinking how you feared coming into the house, unsure about the power was on for winter. But it is.”

Mingyu frowned and Seungkwan reached for the other’s forehead, rubbing the crease between his thick eyebrows.

“Does that means, Jun pays the power bill?” Mingyu nodded. “You know, when I tried to make the soup, there was a carton of milk in the fridge. It just got expired. Meaning someone had been in here recently.”

Mingyu’s arms loosened around Seungkwan. His expression was complicated for Seungkwan to understand.

“Mingyu?”

“I should get you home. Your mom would be worried.”

“Seriously?” Seungkwan sighed. “She didn’t call me these 2 days coz of her new gallery. What’s wrong? Tell me.”

“Nothing.” Mingyu shook his head, he seemed distracted. “It’s been a crazy day. I’m- I’m just tired.”

Seungkwan admitted that Mingyu did look tired. He wondered if almost changing affected him, or maybe Seungkwan asked too much. “You’re coming home with me.”

Mingyu made a gesture that he already have a place to stay.

Seungkwan tugged on his sleeves. “Come on. I’m worried that you’re gonna disappear.”

“I won’t.”

“You can’t promise that. I’m not leaving you alone here. Please come home with me.”

Mingyu groaned and scratched his head. His other arm curling around Seungkwan. “Don’t tempt me.”

Seungkwan didn’t say anything and just stayed in his arms, looking up at the wolf-boy.

Mingyu pushed his face against the blonde boy’s shoulder and groaned again. “It’s so hard to behave myself when I’m with you.” He got up from Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I should keep on staying with you. Like you don’t know half the things I want to do with you when we’re alone.”

“Do you know mine?”

Mingyu stared at Seungkwan’s face.

“Seungkwan.” He took the blonde boy’s tiny fingers. “I want to do things right. I only get this one chance and I want to do things right with you.”

Seungkwan looked at him. The house was silent aside from the tree branches rattling against the window.

Seungkwan can’t help but wondered how he looked like as he stared at Mingyu.

Was it the same way as how Wonwoo did?

Obsessed?

The wind blew from the outside causing the tree branches to rattle louder against the window once more and it shows the two of them the real threat that they were going through.

This wasn’t about lust or desire.

This was about fear and chances.

Seungkwan gripped Mingyu’s hand tighter. “Please come back with me.” Seungkwan doesn’t even know what he’d do if Mingyu said no. But Seungkwan is certain that returning back here tomorrow and find him became a wolf, was something he did not want to encounter.

Mingyu must have seen the fear in the other’s eyes or feel the same way, because Mingyu nodded, kissed the blonde’s forehead and just pulled him closer into a hug.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Boo’s Residence]

“Oh, no. Mom’s home.”

Seungkwan groaned. He’s not sure if his mom really is home- but her car was there- parked at the porch. Yeongsuk’s car was there too. “Okay. I’m going to enter and check then I’ll come out to brief you.”

  
Mingyu laughed at Seungkwan’s seriousness, tensing his muscles to keep himself from shivering.

Seungkwan glared at Mingyu tho he’s obviously worried at the cold, leaving the wolf-boy in the car. Seungkwan kissed the top of Mingyu’s nose and ran outside into his house.

  
Mingyu leaned back into his seat. Never would he expected he’d hide in a car, in the cold night, waiting for some boy to come out and tell him the coast is clear for him to sleep in his room.

  
Seungkwan appeared at the front door and made an elaborate gesture for the wolf-boy to kill the engine and come in.

Mingyu did as he was told and slide out of the car as quickly as possible. He hurried the front hallway- cold tugged and bit his exposed skin.

  
Seungkwan grabbed him by the elbow and shove him down the hall to his room as he shut the door loudly. “SO COLD.” He yelled dramatically.

  
Mingyu creeped into his room and shut the door close. Inside the house it was so much more warm to which, Mingyu was grateful for. But Mingyu could still feel the tremble in his muscles from being outside- the sensation of in-between that he hated so much.

  
The cold exhausted Mingyu and he didn’t know how long Seungkwan will stay with his mom and Yeongsuk, so he took off his jacket and climbed on the bed. He was still wearing the sweats set that it comforts so much more as he snuggle into the blanket.

Mingyu can hear Seungkwan’s distant voice talking. He can also hear his mom and Yeongsuk replying back, some laughters occasionally popped- telling Mingyu Seungkwan’s happy with the adults.

  
Mingyu was still awake when he heard the doorknob turned. He froze, staying still until he heard Seungkwan’s familiar breathing.

Seungkwan closed the door and approached the bed.

  
“Mingyu?” he whispered.

  
“Aye. Where are your mom? Yeongsuk?”

  
“They’ve gone upstairs. Mom suddenly wanted to teach him doing some clay work- disgusting.” Mingyu can hear Seungkwan removing some clothes in the dark. “You can go and brush your teeth and stuff. They won’t be coming down since they’re gonna be Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore in Ghost soon.”

  
Suddenly the room lit a bit, Seungkwan pulled back the thick curtain and some moonlight brightened the space. Mingyu can see the blonde boy only in a plain white tee and boxers. “Go!”

  
Mingyu padded quietly outside to the bathroom. Mingyu noticed, Seungkwan had shut the bathtub with curtain to keep Mingyu’s off his fear. He smiled at the thought.

Mingyu brushed his teeth with Seungkwan’s toothbrush. Then he stood there, he stared at himself in the grey sweats, tall with his floppy dark curly hair and amber yellow eyes.

  
‘What are you doing, Gyu?’ He thought.

  
Mingyu closed his eyes- as if he was hiding his pupils. They’re so wolf-like even when he’s a human. His sensitive ear caught the sounds of the heater’s fan within the vent on top of the ceiling and he shook his head.

October’s going to be so cold.

What is he going to do?

Hiding in Seungkwan’s house the rest of the winter?

  
He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered what is so fascinating about him to Seungkwan.

Would he still be attracted to Mingyu if he was not a wolf too?

  
But why was Mingyu so grown into Seungkwan?

  
He stared at his own reflection and only one thing came to mind: love.

  
He had to tell Seungkwan, that this was going to be his last year.

  
Mingyu peeked out of the bathroom in case Seungkwan’s mom and her boyfriend were available, before he crept back into Seungkwan’s bedroom. The blonde guy was already curling in the bed, under the covers.

  
For a moment, Mingyu can’t help wondering what Seungkwan wore to bed. He suddenly remembered one time when Seungkwan wore nothing but his boxers and just climbed out of his bed in early Spring. Messy hair, pretty legs exposed and bare upper torso was haunting Mingyu for a long time.

  
It was so sexy to him, it hurts.

  
Mingyu shook his head and blushed for remembering and wondering Seungkwan’s current sleepwear.

Did he still wore his white tee earlier or...

He tried to think of bunnies and squirrels he hunted when he was a wolf for distraction.

  
“Hey.” Seungkwan whispered, his voice quite hoarse as if he had been sleeping already. “Why aren’t you in bed yet?”

  
“Hey.” Mingyu replied, his cheeks flushed. “Sorry, I was just thinking things.”

  
“Well, stop thinking then.”

  
Mingyu climbed on the bed, staying at the very end of the mattress. Something is different this time. Something about Seungkwan seeing him at his worse, traumatic.

  
The bed seemed to small to escape from Seungkwan’s scent, the sound of his breathing, the warmth of his body. Mingyu discreetly push the blanket between them like a border, he closed his eyes and try to sleep.

  
Seungkwan however, reached over and began stroking Mingyu’s hair- as if trying to comfort the wolf-boy. “Mingyu.”

  
The wolf-boy hummed in response.

  
“I like your hair.”

  
Mingyu did not say anything.

  
“I’m sorry about earlier.” Seungkwan whispered. “I don’t mean to push your boundaries.”

  
Mingyu sighed. He turned to face Seungkwan. It was dark, but he can see the blonde boy’s face from the glow of the moonlight. “Things just go so fast. I want you to-“ Mingyu stopped because saying ‘love me’ seemed too presumptive. “-want to be with me. I’ve wanted it for so long- it feels like forever. I just never thought this would happen.” Mingyu chuckled. “I am just a mythological creature, after all. I shouldn’t be existing.”

  
Seungkwan laughed, low just enough for the two of them to hear. “Well, you feel very real to me.”

  
“You do too.” Mingyu whispered.

  
There was a long pause.

  
“I wish I changed.” Seungkwan said, almost audible.

Mingyu stared at his face, sad and longing. He reached out to Seungkwan and cupped the side of his face, gently caressing the blonde boy’s cheek with his thumb. “Oh, no. No, you don’t.”

  
Seungkwan shook his head against the pillow. “You don’t know, Mingyu. I feel sad and miserable in summer because you disappeared.”

  
“Oh, babe I would take you with me if I could.” Mingyu’s hands reached to the side of Seungkwan’s head and ran through his pinkish strands. “But you don’t want this. I lose myself more each year.”

  
“What happened when you no longer change?”

  
“We just don’t become human anymore. We remained as wolf. We do live slightly longer than normal wolf but that’s about it. And we’ll die as one.”

  
“You were a wolf when you got shot.” Seungkwan voice was low. “You missed the hottest months earlier this year. And it wasn’t that cold too when you got shot. But you were a wolf, Mingyu. Do you even remember the last time you were human for this year?”

  
Mingyu shook his head slightly.

  
“What if you didn’t get shot? Would you even be here? Would you become Mingyu again?”

  
Mingyu closed his eyes. “I don’t know, Seungkwan.”

This is it. This is the perfect moment to tell Seungkwan that this is his last year. But Mingyu couldn’t say it. Not yet. He wanted more time, pretending this is not the end.

Seungkwan inhaled a slow shaky breath. Something in the way he did it made Mingyu realised that somehow, Seungkwan knew. He knew it all along.

  
Seungkwan looked at Mingyu and he reached back for the black hair. His bare arm pressed against Mingyu’s shoulder. Every movement Seungkwan did rubbed off a tiny whiff of his scent. Mingyu could tell the desire Seungkwan had for him.

  
Mingyu wondered if the blonde haired boy knew how transparent his scent made him. How it told Mingyu what he was feeling without saying it out loud.

  
Of course, Mingyu himself had seen Seungkwan smelling the air as often as he did like a wolf he was. He had to know how he’s driving Mingyu’s crazy right now, that every touch of his skin on Mingyu’s tingled, electric.

  
As if to prove Mingyu was right, Seungkwan moved closer, kicking away the blankets Mingyu had bundled between them.

Seungkwan pressed his mouth to Mingyu, pulling his head closer, with his small fingers tangled in the curly black hair.  
Mingyu let him part his lips and sighed, tasting the blonde boy’s breath. He listened to Seungkwan’s almost inaudible gasp as Mingyu wrapped his strong arms around the other’s smaller frame.

  
Every one of Mingyu’s senses was whispering to him over and over to get closer to Seungkwan, closer and closer- as close as he could. Seungkwan twined his bare legs in Mingyu’s and they kissed until they had no more breath.

They both pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together, panting knowing their needs to be together.

  
Suddenly a wolf howl was heard, bringing Mingyu back to his senses.

The reality of oncoming winter.

  
They both locked looks and Mingyu just pulled Seungkwan closer into his chest. Seungkwan buried his face into Mingyu’s neck as Mingyu leaned down, burying his nose into the blonde hair, inhaling the scent that comforts him most until they could no longer hear the howling outside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Monday]

Seungkwan felt like being in an another planet when he came for school. He sat behind the steering wheel of his car and watched the students walking up and arriving. Seungkwan realised that school had not changed at all. But he had.

“You have to go to school.” Mingyu told him. Seungkwan wondered where the wolf-boy would go while he’s attending his classes.

“I know. I wish I’m 19 too.” He pouted. Mingyu smiled and shook his head.

Seungkwan stared at the sweaters and scarfs wore by other students, proof that winter is coming. “It just seems so...” Seungkwan feels school seemed irrelevant now. What is so important sitting in a classroom with a stack of notes that would be meaningless next year when he’s living the real life beyond just exams.

Mingyu jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the window by the passenger’s seat. It was Soonyoung aka Hoshi. “Morning!” He glanced at Mingyu pretending he just realised someone was there. “Oh! A guy. Hi, guy! And Seungkwan- are you angry at me or something?”

Seungkwan frowned. “Uh...no?”

“Good! Coz you didn’t call me in forever. So I thought did you forgot how to use a phone or you’re just mad. But I guess you just forgot how to use a phone, then.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Oh! But you are pissed at Hao?”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan paused. He remembered why Minghao was angry and they’re not on speaking terms, but he feels like it’s kinda stupid to prolonged the argument. “No. Not anymore. It was ridiculous.”

“Exactly.” Soonyoung agreed. He then leaned on the door and tilt his head to look at Mingyu’s face better. “So, guy. Why are you in Seungkwan’s car?”

Seungkwan smiled. He knew what Mingyu was needed to be a secret but Mingyu himself did not have to be. Seungkwan suddenly filled with the need Soonyoung to approve him. “Yeah, guy.” Mingyu looked at him back with an amusing and doubt expression. “Why are you in my car?”

“I’m here for visual attraction.” Mingyu smirked.

“Wow. Okay, I can see you.” Soonyoung replied. “Like long-term or short term?”

“For as long as he want me to.” Mingyu turned to Seungkwan and rested his head on the shoulder. A wordless gesture of affection. Seungkwan shook his head, amused.

“Ah. It’s like that, huh? Well, I’m Hoshi. I’m a bit hyper- maybe coz I dance too much. I’m Seungkwan’s bestfriend.” He stuck his hand out to Mingyu. Mingyu took it and shook his hand.

“Mingyu.”

“Nice meeting you, Mingyu. Do you go here?” Mingyu shook his head. Soonyoung then give Seungkwan a look. “Right. I don’t think so. Well, I’m gonna steal this pretty boy from you and take him to class coz we’re getting late. I also have lots of stuff to talk to him about and he missed a lot of wolf news too that he adore so much- coz he’s not talking to his other bestfriend. So we really have to go. Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan and Mingyu exchanged looks, his amber yellow eyes slightly worried. Seungkwan pushed open the door and slide out. Mingyu moved to the driver’s seat with his long legs and grabbed Seungkwan’s backpack from the back seat. Seungkwan grabbed it and swung it over his shoulder.

Seungkwan thought Mingyu might just going to move on, but the wolf-boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him close gently. He kissed Seungkwan’s jaw softly. Mingyu smiled as Seungkwan retreated to school- cheeks pink at pleasure.

Soonyoung didn’t say anything but he shifted his weight between his feet- almost looking like making a small jump. He wrapped his arms around Seungkwan’s shoulder as they both walked to the school building. “Soooooooo, that’s why you’ve been quiet. Found yourself a freaking boyfriend!”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Soonyoung’s excitement.

“He’s super good-looking. Too handsome. What is he? Homeschooled?”

Seungkwan released himself from Soonyoung’s arm and walked backwards facing his bestfriend. “He’s older.” Seungkwan wiggled his eyebrows proudly as he pushed the door opened.

“Fuck- no way!”

Seungkwan turned and walked ahead proud. “Yes, way.”

“How old???” Soonyoung jumped on him again.

“Just a year. 19.”

Soonyoung stopped walking, also making Seungkwan to do the same. “Shit. I want.”

Seungkwan laughed. “Hosh. You have a boyfriend too. And he’s also 20.”

They both continued walking in the hallway. “Yeah, but Jihoon’s short- and cute. Don’t get me wrong on this. I love my guy but I want tall, handsome ass like that to spoon into.”

Seungkwan laughed. “Jihoon’s gonna kill you if he heard that.” They stopped in front of Seungkwan’s locker. “So, what about the wolves?”

Soonyoung leaned to the lockers. “Minghao saw one. It was up on their front porch and there were claw marks, Seungkwan. On the door. Creepy.”

“Wait- Minghao’s house?”

“No- at the pizza place.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes and removed his scarf around his neck. “Yeah, at Hao’s. Can you guys stop fighting already? Then you guys would be talking and discussing about this, making me feel left out. Not that I mind, coz I like we’re together. It hurts when my peeps ain’t talking to each other, you know?”

Seungkwan sighed and opened his locker. “It’s just some stupid stuff.” Seungkwan paused and stared at the books in his locker. Which wolf could it be leaving the marks on Minghao’s door? Was it Seokmin? If it was- why at Minghao’s place?

“Well, I need you guys to start getting along already because I want you both to come with me for the Christmas break. Come on, Kwan. Say you’ll come!” Soonyoung whined. His eyes became a slit thanks to his fat cheeks.

“Maybe.” Seungkwan was still bothered by why would a wolf left a claw mark. He need to talk to Minghao.

Soonyoung noticed Seungkwan was being distant as how he usually are. “Wait- is this about the guy? The guy can come! I really don’t mind. I thought of taking Ji with me.”

Seungkwan was about to reply when the bell rang. “Let’s discuss some more later.” Soonyoung nodded and ran for his class while Seungkwan ran for his.

Seungkwan entered the classroom and sat on his usual seat. He took out his notebooks and double checks for his homeworks.

“We need to talk.”

Seungkwan looked up and saw Joshua Hong Jisoo leaning to his desk. He forgot that Joshua always seated in front of him for Lit class.

“Uhhh. We’re sort of in a class now, Josh.” Seungkwan nodded to their teacher already in the class, working on something over his desk. The teacher was still engaged on whatever he’s doing but Seungkwan was not thrilled having a heated conversation with Joshua. Especially if it was about Seokmin or the wolves.

Mingyu had told Seungkwan before that the rule was not to talk about werewolves to outsiders and Seungkwan was not going to break that rule.

Joshua pursed his lips. He was also hesitating due to them being in class and a teacher was present. “It will only take a second.”

Seungkwan frowned. He really did not want to talk to Joshua. They’re not close and he’s too popular in school and Seungkwan wanted to remain just another face in the crowd. “Why?”

“Privately.” Joshua hissed. “Let’s go out the hallway.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and got up. Joshua led him as they both gave a look at the teacher as if they’re off to the washroom for a while. Joshua stepped into the empty classroom next to them and closed the door after Seungkwan.

Joshua crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Seungkwan. Seungkwan shrugged.

“Well?”

Seungkwan thought he was prepared for it, but when he said, “My boyfriend. Seokmin.” his heart still raced.

Seungkwan remained quiet.

“I saw him when I went out for a walk with my dog this morning before school.”

Seungkwan swallowed. “Your boyfriend.”

Joshua groaned. “Oh, don’t give me that fake act like you know nothing. I talked to him, Seungkwan. He’s not dead.”

“Uh...”

Joshua pressed again. “There’s something screwed up with him now. And don’t say I’m being emotional and shit, coz he’s not dead. I saw him with my own two eyes that he’s pretty much alive.”

Seungkwan sighed. “Well, Josh. It seems like you don’t need me to have this conversation. You’re doing a great job all by yourself.”

“Shut up.” Joshua shook his head in annoyance. “When- when I saw Seokmin, he said he had not like really died. Then he started- twitching- and, shaking- shivering. Then he said he had to go. He left me just like that which is not him at all.” Joshua looked up to Seungkwan’s face, his eyes slightly watery. “When I asked him what is wrong, he said that you knew.”

Seungkwan gulped quickly. “Me?” Then he remembered Seokmin’s eyes looking at him when he was pinned beneath the white wolf, Jeonghan. Seokmin had recognised him.

“Well, there’s no surprise anyway- right? Most people know that you and your photographer buddy, Xu Minghao are loving those wolves. Clearly this has something to do with them. What is going on, Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan was slightly uncomfortable with the question. It’s like Joshua already knew the answer. “Look. You’re just upset, I get that. You love him very much. Get help. Leave me and Minghao out of this. I don’t know what you saw but I don’t think that’s Seokmin.”

Seungkwan did not like the lie he made. He get that he need to keep the secret for the pack but Joshua do have the right to know, wasn’t he?

“I wasn’t seeing things.” Joshua snapped, grabbing Seungkwan’s wrist when he tried to grab on the classroom door to leave. “I am going to find him again. And I am going to find out what is your role in all of this.”

“Joshua, I have no role in all of this.” Seungkwan insisted. “I just really, really like the wolves. Now, we have to get to class before Mr. Hwan called us out.”

Joshua released Seungkwan’s hand slowly, watching him go. Seungkwan can’t help but wondered what did Joshua expected Seungkwan would answer at the beginning when he decided to confront him.

He looked very helpless, Seungkwan can’t help feeling sorry.

“Josh. Just get some help.”

He stared right into Seungkwan’s eyes, a tear finally dropped. “I thought that was what I am doing.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Mingyu]

While Seungkwan was at school, Mingyu spent a long time in the parking lot, thinking about meeting wild Soonyoung and wondered what he meant by the wolf news. Mingyu debated if he should go hunt for Seokmin but he also wanted to hear what Seungkwan found out at school before he does.

Mingyu didn’t quite know how to occupy his time without Seungkwan and his packs. But he drove to the post office. He had the key to Jun’s post office box.

Mingyu remembered the day Jun brought him there to pick up his books for school. He always loved going to the post office with Jun. It was a treasure cave with rows and rows of little locked boxes holding secrets and surprises only for those with keys.

With peculiar clarity, Mingyu remembered that conversation clearly- even to Jun’s expression.

“Gyu. Come on.”

“Why?”

“Just come along. It’s for your brain.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Schoolbooks. We’re going to educate you properly, so you don’t grow up to be an idiot.”

The rest of the pack was equally intrigued. Mingyu was the first in the pack to be bitten before finishing school, so the novelty of educating him was fascinating to the others. For several summers, they all took turns with the massive lesson manual and the lovely, ink-smelling new textbooks.

They would stuff his brain full all day long. Jeonghan for math, Jun for history, Seungcheol for vocabulary and others. They’d shouted test questions at him across the dinner table, invented songs to help him with multiplications and made one of the empty white walls in the kitchen as their whiteboard to help Mingyu for his spellings.

It was Mingyu’s third box of new sets of books when came a new pack member: Wonwoo. He was pale with dark tousled hair. His body was bruised and scarred as he stumbled against Jeonghan’s body.

“I couldn’t just leave him there, Cheol! You didn’t see where he came from! You didn’t see what they were doing to him.”

Jeonghan had tears coming out of his eyes and Seungcheol sighed. Nothing can stop Jeonghan from what he insisted on doing, so Seungcheol just pulled him into a comforting hug.

“Sshhh. It’s okay, baby.” Seungcheol reassured his mate, his hands rubbing the back of Jeonghan’s head gently as the other rested onto his shoulder. ”He’s safe with us now. We’ll take care of him, okay?”

Mingyu was sitting at the coffee table, taking out his new books from the fresh box and look at the pack leader kissing his mate softly on the forehead before glancing to the small weak, Wonwoo leaning against Jeonghan’s side.

“It was horrible, Cheol. He’s just a young boy. He was- they just-“ Jeonghan sobbed.

“Sshhh. It’s alright, now. He’s alright now.” Seungcheol cupped his mate’s face in his hand, rubbing away the tears on his cheeks.

Mingyu felt sorry for Wonwoo, who’d made himself inaccessible to others. He’d been the only one who managed to coax some words out of him and sometimes, a smile. Wonwoo was strange, a breakable animal that would do anything to reassert control over his life. He’d steal Jun’s things so that Jun would have to ask where he hid them, play with the heater so that Seungcheol would get off the couch to fix it, make a mess in the kitchen so Jeonghan would have to clean up with him. Wonwoo would also hide Mingyu’s books so he’d talk to him instead of reading.

But Mingyu knows- they’re all broken inside that house. After all, he was that kid who couldn’t bear to look into a bathroom with a bathtub.

Jun had picked up another box of books for Wonwoo, but they didn’t mean the same thing to him as how they were to Mingyu. He’d read them but left them abandoned once he finished with them. And he’d rather searches for the wolf behaviour online instead. Or play games.

Now, here in the post office, a much older Mingyu stopped in front of Jun’s box. He touched the paint of the numbers. They were nearly gone. How long has it been since they came for books? Mingyu put the key into the box but he didn’t turn it.

Was it wrong to want this so bad? An ordinary life of ordinary years with Seungkwan? Grabbing letters and bills from the post office, lying in bed together wondering what’s for breakfast and put up Christmas decorations in winter?

And now that Mingyu was thinking of Wonwoo again, the memories bit, sharp as cold next to memories of the warm, comforting Seungkwan. Wonwoo had always thought Mingyu’s attachment to his human life was ludicrous.

Mingyu still remember the worst fight they had about it. Not the first, not the last- but the most cruel.

Mingyu was lying on his bed, reading a book given by Seungcheol and Wonwoo jumped onto the mattress, grabbing away the book.

“Gyu! Come and listen to the howls I found online!” he said excitedly.

“Won, I was reading.”

“You can do that after this.” Wonwoo told him. “You know, you shouldn’t be bother spending too much time reading stories or random facts. Coz we’re not gonna be able to make use of them later. We’re gonna be a wolf! We should be learning wolf things!”

“Shut up, Won. I’ll read what I want.”

“It’s true! You’re not gonna be Mingyu. All those things that are not wolves related is going to be a waste. You’re going to be alpha male! I read about it! You definitely are, Gyu! And I can be your mate! Together always! Like Cheollie and Hannie!” He was so excited that his cheeks flushed. Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to leave his past behind.

Mingyu grabbed the book back from him. “I will be Mingyu. I’m never going to stop being Mingyu.”

“You won’t be!” Wonwoo’s voice is getting louder. He jumped off the bed and shoved Mingyu’s stack of books over. They crashed onto the floor. “This is just pretending! We won’t have names like humans! We’ll be wolves!”

“Shut up! I can still be Mingyu when I’m a wolf!” Mingyu shouted.

Jun burst into the room, looking at the scene. Mingyu’s books all over the floor with Wonwoo standing on them, and Mingyu hugging his book into his chest.

“What’s going on here?” Jun asked.

Wonwoo jerked a finger to Mingyu. “Tell him, Junnie! Tell him he’s not gonna be Mingyu anymore when we’re wolves! He can’t be! He won’t even know his name, and I won’t be Wonwoo!” He was shaking, furious.

Jun’s voice was so quiet Mingyu could barely hear him. “Mingyu will always be Mingyu.” Jun took Wonwoo’s arm and marched him out of the room, his feet skidding on Mingyu’s books. His face was shocked. Jun had been careful to not lay a hand on him since he came due to his fragile manner. Mingyu had never seen Jun so angry. “Don’t you ever tell him differently, Wonwoo. Or I’ll let Jeonghan hyung take you back where you came from. I’ll make him take you back.”

In the hallway, Wonwoo began to scream and he did not stop until Jun slammed his bedroom door shut.

Jun walked back pass Mingyu’s room and paused in the doorway. Mingyu was gently stacking his books back on the desk, his hands shook. He thought Jun would say something but he just picked up a book by his feet and added it to the stack before he left.

Later, Mingyu heard Jeonghan and Jun. “You were too hard in Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said. “He has a point. What is it you think he’s going to do with all this wonderful book learning, Jun? It’s not as if he’ll ever be able to do what we do. He was bitten too young. He’ll change permanently earlier.”

There was a long pause before Jeonghan continued. “What, you can’t be surprised. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what you were thinking. Tell me, how did you think Mingyu would go to college?”

Another long pause before Jun replied. “Short semester. Online credits.”

“Right. Let’s say he gets his degree. What is he going to do with it? Go to law school online too? And then what kind of lawyer would he be? People put up with your eccentric gone-for-the-winter routine because you’ve established as a powerful lawyer when you were bitten, Junhui. Mingyu will have to try to get jobs that ignore his unscheduled disappearance every year. For all the learning you’re stuffing in his head, he’s going to have to get jobs at gas stations like the rest of us. Shifts work. That is if he even makes it pass twenty.”

“You want me to tell him to give up? You tell him then, Jeonghan hyung. I’ll never tell him that.”

“I’m not telling him to give up. I’m telling you to give up.” Mingyu can hear Jeonghan sighing.

“Mingyu doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to. He wants to learn. He’s smart.”

“Junnie. You’re going to make him miserable. You can’t give him all the tools to succeed and then let him discover that he can’t use any of them later. Wonwoo’s right. In the end, we’re wolves. I can teach him algebra, Cheol can read him poems and you can tell him about ancient histories- but in the end, it’s a long, cold night and those vast woods for all of us.”

Another pause before Jun answered, sounding tired and unlike himself.

“Just- just leave me alone, Jeonghan hyung okay? Leave me alone.”

The next day, Jun told Mingyu he did not have to do his school work if he didn’t want to and he left the house for a drive by himself. Mingyu waited until he was gone, and then he did the schoolwork anyway.

Now at present time, Mingyu wished more than anything that Jun was here with him. He turned the key in the lock of the post box, knowing what he’d find- a full stuffed box with months’ worth of envelopes and probably a slip to collect more behind the counter.

But when Mingyu opened the box, there were only two lonely letters and some junk fliers.

Seungkwan was right.

Someone had been around.

Recently.

But who?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Monday Afternoon]

“Do you mind if I stop by Minghao’s?”

Seungkwan asked, climbing into the car, bringing along a rush of cold air with him. Mingyu shivered at the sudden chilling air and Seungkwan hurriedly shut the door behind him. “Sorry. It got really cold now, huh? Anyway, it’s not like I want to go inside for an actual visit. Just drive by his house. Soonyoung- Hoshi, that is- said that a wolf had been scratching around Minghao’s house. Maybe we could pick up a trail near there?”

“Sure. No problem.” Mingyu replied. He took Seungkwan’s tiny cold fingers and kissed the fingertips, breathing out warmth. Seungkwan smiled at the gesture and grabbed on the steering wheel. Mingyu grabbed the book he was reading while waiting for Seungkwan and flipped to the page he last been on.

Seungkwan drove in silence and he grabbed on to Mingyu’s free hand. He twined their hands and lift them to his mouth, biting Mingyu’s thick index finger softly.

Mingyu glanced to Seungkwan at the sudden sensation and he was caught. He wanted to tell the other to pull over right then because he needed to kiss him.

But then, Mingyu saw a wolf.

“Seungkwan. Stop- stop the car!”

Seungkwan jerked his head around, trying to see what Mingyu had saw, but the wolf already jumped into the forest by the roadside.

“Seungkwan, stop.” Mingyu said again. “It’s Seokmin.”

Seungkwan hit the brakes and slowed down to the road side. Mingyu didn’t even wait for the car to stop. He just pushed the door open and stumbled out.

Mingyu scanned the woods in front of him. Clouds of sharp-smelling smoke drifted through the trees, mingling with the heavy white clouds that pushed down from above- someone was burning leaves on the other side of the woods. Through the smoke, Mingyu saw the brown-grey wolf hesitating to enter the woods in front of him- not sure he was being pursued.

Cold air clawed at Mingyu’s skin when the wolf looked over his shoulder at Mingyu.

Brown hazel eyes.

Seokmin. It had to be.

Then he was gone. Just like that. Plunging into the smoke. Mingyu jumped after him, taking the ditch by the side if the road in one leap and running over the cold, hard stubble of the dying winter woods.

As Mingyu leaped into the forest, he heard Jack crashing ahead of him, more interested in escape than stealth. Mingyu could smell the stink of fear as Seokmin bolted ahead of him. The wood smoke was heavier then and it was hard to tell where the smoke ended and the sky began. Seokmin was half-invisible in front of Mingyu, faster and much more agile than Mingyu on with his four legs and unbothered to the cold.

Mingyu’s fingers, half-numb, stabbed with a coming pain, and cold pinched the bare skin of his neck and twisted his gut. Mingyu was losing sight of the wolf in front of him, and the one inside him seemed closer all of a sudden.

“Mingyu!” Seungkwan shouted. He grabbed the back of Mingyu’s shirt, pulling the taller guy to a stop, and threw his coat around him. Mingyu was coughing, gasping for air and trying to swallow the wolf rising up in him. Wrapping his arms around Mingyu as the wolf boy shuddered, he said, “What were you thinking? What were you-“

Seungkwan did not managed to finish. He pulled Mingyu back through the woods, both of them stumbling, his knees buckling. Mingyu slowed, especially when they got to the ditch, but Seungkwan didn’t falter, he hooked Mingyu’s elbow to get him inside the car.

Seungkwan get into the car and closed the door. The engine was still running so it’s warm and cozy. He pulled Mingyu who was shivering into his arms. Mingyu buried his face into the hot skin of Seungkwan’s neck as Seungkwan pulled him closer as he shook uncontrollably. Mingyu was acutely aware of the tips of his fingers, each little pin-prick pain throbbed individually.

“What were you doing?” Seungkwan demanded, squeezing him hard enough to force the breath out of him. “Gyu, you can’t do that! It’s freezing out there! What did you think you were going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Mingyu said into his neck, balling his hands into fists between them to get warm. Mingyu didn’t know. He just knew that Seokmin was an unknown, and that he didn’t know what kind of person he was, what sort of wolf he was. “I don’t know.” he told Seungkwan again.

“Mingyu, it’s not worth it.” Seungkwan said, pressing his face hard against Mingyu’s head. “What if you’d changed?” His fingers were tight on the sleeves of the wolf boy’s shirt and now his voice was breathy. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t.” Mingyu said truthfully. He sat back, finally warm enough to stop shivering. He pressed his hands against the heating vents. “Baby, I’m sorry.” He turned to Seungkwan regrettably. Seungkwan sighed and leaned forward, giving a quick peck on his nose and his lips.

“It’s okay. We’re okay.”

For a long moment, there wasn’t any sound but the uneven rumbling of the car’s engine. Then Seungkwan said, “Joshua talked to me today. He’s Seokmin’s long term boyfriend. I think they grew up together and dated since junior high.” He paused. “He said he talked to him.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything, just curled his fingers tighter over the vents.

“You can’t just go running after him. It’s getting too cold, and it’s not worth it.” Seungkwan covered Mingyu’s hands on the vents with his. “Promise me you won’t do anything like that again?”

Mingyu dropped his eyes. He couldn’t look at Seungkwan when he sounded he’s in fear like how he did now. “What about Joshua? What did he say?”

Seungkwan sighed. His hands gently caressing Mingyu’s for more heat. “I don’t know. He said he knows Seokmin is alive. He thinks the wolves have something to do with it. He thinks I know something.” Seungkwan stopped moving his hands and look at Mingyu. “What should we do, Gyu?”

Mingyu leaned his head to their hands on the vents, wanting heat onto himself. “I don’t know. I wish Jun were here.”

Mingyu thought about the two lonely envelopes in the post office box and the wolf in the woods and his still-tingling with cold fingertips.

Maybe it was Jun.

His hope hurt more than the cold.

Maybe...it wasn’t Seokmin that Mingyu should’ve been looking for...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Next Day]

Once Mingyu had let himself think that Jun might still be human, the idea possessed him. He slept badly, his mind skipping over all the ways he could try to track him down. Doubts crowded in there, too- it could’ve been any of the pack members that had gotten the mail or bought the milk- but Mingyu couldn’t help it. Hope won over all of it.

At breakfast the next morning, Mingyu chatted with Seungkwan about his literature homework and about his rich, with also a rich stepdad, hyper friend Soonyoung but really, what Mingyu was thinking about was Jun.

After he dropped Seungkwan off at school, he tried for a brief moment to pretend that he wasn’t heading straight back to Jun’s house.

He wasn’t there. Mingyu already knew that.

But it couldn’t hurt to just check again.

On the way over, Mingyu kept thinking about what Seungkwan had said the other night about the electricity and the milk in the fridge.

Maybe, just maybe, Jun would be there, relieving him of the responsibility of Seokmin and eliminating the unbearable weight of being the last of his kind.

Even if the house was still empty, he could still get some more clothing and his other copy of books and walk through the rooms, smelling the memories of kinship.

Family.

Mingyu remembered three short years ago, back when more of them were in their prime, able to return to their real, human forms at the beginning of Spring’s warmth. The house was full then- Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun, Hansol and Wonwoo were human at the same time. Being together make it seem the insane shapeshifting life seemed normal.

Mingyu slowed as he headed down Jun’s road, his heart jumping as he saw a vehicle pulling into his driveway and then sinking when he saw that it was an unfamiliar brand. Brake lights glowed dully in the gray day, and Mingyu rolled down the window to try and catch a bit of scent.

Before he’s able to catch anything, he heard the driver’s side door opened and shut. Then the breeze brought the driver’s scent right towards Mingyu.

It was clean and leaves scented, with a slight earthy ones follow after.

Jun.

Mingyu parked Seungkwan’s car on the side of the road and jumped out, grinning as he saw Jun come around the truck. Jun’s eyes widened for a moment- most probably smelling Mingyu’s scent- before he grinned, an expression that mostly stays in his face.

“Gyu!” Jun called. His grinned widens at the sight of the tall one. “Gyu, thank God! Come here!”

Mingyu smiled and jogged quickly before jumping into Jun’s arms.

“Whoa- okaaay. We know you’re bigger and taller, don’t do that.” Jun laughed as he tightens his hug. Jun patted Mingyu’s back and it soothes the younger boy.

Mingyu couldn’t help but notice that Jun was feeling much more thicker on his torso. But it was not from fat. It was the layers of shirts and sweaters he’s wearing underneath his coat to keep himself warm enough to be human. “Where have you been, boy?”

“I-“ Mingyu was about to tell him the whole story in a nutshell of getting shot, meeting Seungkwan, seeing Seokmin, but he didn’t.

Mingyu don’t know why he didn’t.

Certainly it wasn’t because of Jun, who was watching him earnestly with his sharp green eyes. There was just something that holding him back from telling the older man. “I’ve- I’ve been around. Not here.” Mingyu shrugged to loosen his tense shoulders. “Hyung, you weren’t here either, I noticed.”

“Yeah.” Jun admitted. He headed around to the back of the truck. Mingyu followed and noticed then that the van was filthy- it was thick with mud and dirt. “Hansol and I were up in the further north.”

So, that’s why Mingyu hadn’t seen Hansol anywhere recently.

Hansol has always been...different. He was quiet and always in his own world as a human, but he’s also very curious and outgoing as a wolf either.

Mingyu was pretty sure that Hansol was the one who jumped on Seungkwan when he was younger at his home’s backyard and dragged him away.

How Jun had managed to find him from wandering and had a trip together is beyond Mingyu. But the question why was even further beyond Mingyu.

“You smell like hospital.” Jun tilted his head. “And you look kinda a little too well to be coming from there.”

“Uh, thanks?” Mingyu told him. Guess he had to tell Jun after all. Mingyu really didn’t think the hospital smell could still linger after a week, but Jun’s scrunched nose said otherwise. “I was shot.”

Jun looked up to Mingyu. Concern was visible in his eyes. “Oh God. Gyu. Where?”

Mingyu turned to gesture his neck. “Nowhere interesting.”

“Is everything okay?”

Mingyu stared at the older man. Jun meant were they still okay? Did anybody know?

‘There’s a boy. He’s amazing, hyung. He knows but it’s okay.’

Mingyu tried out the words in his head but there wasn’t any way to make them sound all right. Mingyu just kept on hearing Jun telling him how they couldn’t trust their secret with anyone else but themselves. So Mingyu just shrugged. “We’re okay.”

And then Mingyu’s stomach lurched. Jun most definitely will smell Seungkwan’s scent in the house later.

“Gyu. Why didn’t you call my phone? When you were shot?” Jun asked.

“I don’t have your phone number. For this year’s.”

The pack gets new phone number each year since they did not use the service in winter.

Jun pulled out a smartphone out of his back pocket. “Here. Take this. It’s Hansol’s. I doubt he’s gonna use it anymore. It has my new number in it. Use it. But I think you might need to buy a charger for it.”

Mingyu can tell that Jun’s about to ask his whereabouts these few days and Mingyu wanted to avoid that. So he jerked his chin towards the truck. “So, what’s all this? Why the road trip?” Mingyu smack the back of the truck and to his surprise, something knocked back from inside. Like a thud. A kick perhaps. He raised an eyebrow. “Hansol?”

Jun shook his head. “Nah. He’s back in the woods. He changed back in north. I had to bring him back on his four feet.”

Mingyu glanced back at the truck. “So.....what’s kicking?”

Jun raised his eyebrows this time. “The future. Want to see?”

Mingyu just shrugged and he stepped back so Jun could open the doors to the truck’s back. Mingyu thought since his own bizarre shapeshifting life, nothing could surprise him anymore. He thought he was prepared but he was so wrong in so many ways.

The back of the truck has three children. One were sitting awkwardly against the back of the seats, one was curled into a fetal position and the other lay crookedly alongside the door. Their hands were all zip tied.

Mingyu stared and the boy sitting against the seats stared back, his eyes bloodshot. Most probably 2-3 years younger than Seungkwan. Red liquid smeared along his arms and Mingyu saw that it continued all over the inside of the vehicle. And then Mingyu smelled them- the metallic smell of blood, the sweaty odor of fear, the earthy scent that matched the dirt outside of the truck. And wolf. Wolf, wolf, wolf scents everywhere. Jun, Hansol and unfamiliar wolves.

The girl curled into a ball was shuddering and when Mingyu squinted at the boy, staring back at him in the darkness, Mingyu saw that he was shivering too, his fingers clenching and unclenching one another in a tangled knot of fear.

“Help,” he croaked.

Mingyu took few steps back and fell down on the ground. His knees weak beneath him. He covered his mouth, then came closer to stare at them again. The boy’s eyes pleaded.

Mingyu was vaguely aware that Jun was standing nearby, just watching him- but he couldn’t stop looking back at those kids. His voice didn’t even sound like his. “No. No. Junnie hyung- these kids have been bitten. They’ve been bitten.”

Mingyu spun around, laced his hands behind his head, spun back to look at the three children again.

The boy shuddered violently, but his eyes never left Mingyu’s. ‘Help’, they says. “Oh, hell- Jun hyung. What have you done? What the hell have you done???”

“Are you finished yet?” Jun asked calmly.

Mingyu turned again, squeezing his eyes shut and then open again. “Finished? How can I be finished- Jun hyung, these kids are changing!”

“I’m not gonna talk to you until you’re done.”

“Hyunggg, are you seeing this???” Mingyu leaned against the truck, looking at the girl, fingers clawed into the bloodstained carpet of the back. She looked 17-18, wearing a plain white shirt. Mingyu pushed off, backing away, as if that would make what he just saw disappear. “What were you thinking- the hell is going on?”

In the back of the truck, the boy began to groan, pushing his face into his tied wrists. His skin was dusky as he began to change intensely.

Mingyu turned away. He couldn’t watch. Not remembering what it was like, those first few days after the bite.

Mingyu kept his fingers laced behind his head and pressed his arms against his ears, trying to vacuum the sounds of painful wailing from the young boy. Mingyu kept on saying, “Oh, hell. Oh, hell. Oh, hell.” knowing the shift is happening behind him.

“Will you help me take them inside?” Jun asked.

Mingyu spun around to face him again. Then Mingyu saw a wolf stepping out of the zip ties and shirt. He growled at Jun and him.

Jun leaped on the truck, grabbing the wolf from it’s front and threw him onto his back. Jun grabbed the wolf’s jaw with one hand and stared into the wolf’s eyes. “Don’t even think of fighting,” he snarled at the furry. “You aren’t in charge here.”

Jun dropped the wolf’s muzzle and the wolf retreated back, aware of Jun’s much stronger scent. Mingyu the saw the wolf began to shake again, already getting ready to change back into a human.

Mingyu shut his eyes and buried his face into his hands. God. He couldn’t watch this. It was as bad as going through it himself all over again, never sure which skin he’d be wearing. He looked up to Jun again. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Jun sat on the end of the truck load space, ignoring the spasming wolf and a wailing girl behind him. “Gyu, it’s probably my last year as human. I don’t think I’ll change next year. It took a lot of quick thinking this year to keep myself human once I finally had changed.” He saw Mingyu’s eyes looking at his thick layers of shirts and Jun nodded. “We need this house. The pack needs this house. And the pack needs protectors who are still able to change. You know we can’t rely on humans. We’re the only ones who can protect ourselves.”

Mingyu said nothing.

Jun sighed. “Gyu. This is your last year too, isn’t it? I actually didn’t think you would change at all this year. You were still a wolf when I changed. And it shouldn’t be that way. I don’t know why you got so few years. It’s a damn shame, Gyu. You’re the best of them all.”

Mingyu did not say anything, because he’s actually speechless. All he could focus on was how Jun’s hair had a little bit of blood in it. Mingyu hadn’t noticed it before because his hair was slightly dark auburn brownish, but the blood had dried just one lock into a stiff strand.

“Mingyu. Who was supposed to watch over the pack, huh? Wonwoo? We had to have more wolves. More wolves at the beginning of their years, so this isn’t a problem again for another eight or ten years.”

Mingyu still staring at the blood on Jun’s hair. “What about Seokmin?” He asked, dull.

“The brown one?” Jun grimaced. “We can thank Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung for that. I can’t go looking for him. It’s too cold. He’s going to have to find us. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid before then. Hopefully, he’ll have the brains and stay away from people until he’s stable.”

Suddenly, the girl screamed, a high, thin wail lacking any force and between one shudder and the next, her skin was creamy dark blue as if of a black wolf’s. Her shoulders dislocated, arms forcing her upwards, onto new toes where fingers had been.

Mingyu remembered the pain as clearly as if he was shifting- the pain of losing his humanity. He felt the agony of the single moment that he had lost himself.

Lost what made him Mingyu.

The part of him that could remember Seungkwan’s name.

Mingyu rubbed a tear out of one of his eyes, watching the girl struggle. Part of him wanted to shake Jun for doing this to them. And another part of him was just thinking how glad he is that Seungkwan never had to go through this. “Jun hyung.” Mingyu said, blinking his gaze to the older man. “This is wrong. You’re going to hell for this.”

Mingyu didn’t even wait for his reaction.

He just left.

He wished he never came at all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Night]

Like every other night since Mingyu had met him, Mingyu curled Seungkwan into his arms, listening to his mom and her boyfriend muffled movements in the living room. They were noisy too, laughing, chattering, clattering dishes in the kitchen.

In his head, Mingyu heard Jun acknowledging what he feared most. It really was true, that this was his last year.

Mingyu breathed, “The end.” Not really out loud. Just trying out the shape of the words in his mouth.

Suddenly, in the comforting fortress of his arms, Seungkwan sighed and pressed his face more into Mingyu’s chest. He was already asleep.

Mingyu envied Seungkwan’s peaceful slumber because all he could think of now was Jun and those kids.

A thousand scenes danced before his eyes. He wanted to tell Seungkwan about it. He also did not want to tell him about it.

Mingyu’s ashamed of Jun. He’s torn between loyalty to him and Jun’s loyalty to him. Mingyu hadn’t realised they could be two different things. Mingyu did not want Seungkwan to think badly of Jun- but he wanted to confess, somewhere to let go if this unbearable weight out of his chest.

“Mmm, Gyuuu...” Seungkwan murmured, barely audible. He hooked his tiny fingers in Mingyu’s shirt in a way that made Mingyu think of other things but sleep.

Mingyu feel guilty causing the blonde to slightly awoke from his sleep, that he leaned and kissed Seungkwan’s closed eyes.

The younger boy made an appreciative sighed and whispered, “Gyu, whatever it is can wait til morning. Sleep.”

Mingyu buried his nose against the top of Seungkwan’s head and because he told Mingyu to, he could.

Sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Morning]

The first thing that Mingyu told Seungkwan after they woke up was, “It’s time to take you on a proper date.”

Well, actually the very first thing he told the blondie was, “Your hair looked like Einstein.” But the first awake thing he said was the date statement.

Mingyu told him that while he chopped oranges for their breakfast, looking over his shoulder towards the front door. Even though Seungkwan’s mom and boyfriend had disappeared early for work, Mingyu still seemed worried that they would reappear and hunt him down.

Seungkwan joined him at the counter and leaned against it, peering over Mingyu’s wide self to grab one of the chopped oranges. “So about this date. Where are you taking me? Someplace exciting, like in the middle of Pale Woods?”

Mingyu chuckled and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “A normal date. Food and fun.” The he turned to grab another round of orange to chop.

Seungkwan narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, right.” He responded sarcastically. “I don’t know you’re doing ‘normal’.”

“Get me the plate, would you?” Mingyu said. Seungkwan sighed and went to grab one, setting it on the counter. “I just really want to do a proper date, so you’ll have something to remem-“ Mingyu stared at the oranges he chopped, they’re so perfectly sliced, like they belonged in an advertisement on tv. Finally he turned to Seungkwan. “I want to do things right. Can we try to do ‘normal’?”

Seungkwan stared at that one curl falling over Mingyu’s forehead, it’s so cute that it annoys him. He tiptoed a bit and tried to push it away.

It flopped back to Mingyu’s forehead.

“Fine. Let’s do ‘normal’.”

Mingyu then placed all the oranges onto the plate and went to grab their coffee. “Once we’re done with breakfast, we’ll go.”

“Go where?” Seungkwan asked.

“Surprise.” The wolf-boy grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Later]

Seungkwan came out of his room quicker than usual and he was holding to his hat, coat and a backpack.

Mingyu laughed when he saw the blonde boy at the hallway. “You look like a puppy. Like I’m jingling my keys and you’re jumping by the door waiting for your walk.”

“Woof!”

Mingyu smiled and pat his head as they both head out in the cold morning. “You know, technically- you’re the puppy. A massive puppy.” Seungkwan told him.

Mingyu’s smile widens and Seungkwan glad to see the wolf boy’s mood got better.

As the two of them sat in the car, Seungkwan pressed again. “So you really won’t tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope. The only thing I’ll tell you is to pretend that this is what I did with you the first time I met you, instead of being shot.”

Seungkwan tried to think. “Gyu, I don’t have that much imagination- not like you.”

“I’ll court you properly and then it won’t make my obsession with you so creepy.”

“Seems to me that mine’s the creepy one.” Seungkwan looked out the window as they pulled out of the driveway. He stared at the sky relinquishing one tiny snowflake after another. “I think I have that, you know, what’s it called? That syndrome where you identify with the people who saved you?”

Mingyu shook his head and turned the opposite way from Seungkwan’s school. “You’re thinking of that Munchausen syndrome, where the person identifies with their kidnapper.”

Seungkwan frowns and shook his head. “That’s not the same. Isn’t Munchausblabla when you invent a sickness to get attention?”

Mingyu turned to him briefly before looking ahead of the road again. “Is it? I just like saying ‘Munchausen’. Makes me feel like I know german.”

Seungkwan laughed.

“I have this one member in the pack, Hansol.” Mingyu said. “He likes to travel alot and he tells us stories. Most are werewolves stories he collected in the places he’d been to.” He turned the car onto the main road through downtown and started looking for a parking space. “He said in Germany- people would get bitten willingly, back in the in the old days.”

Seungkwan looked out at the window of the town. The shops, all shades of brown and gray, seemed even more brown and gray under the leaden sky. And for October, it felt ominously close to winter.

There were no green leaves left on the trees that grew by the side of the street, and some were missing their leaves entirely, adding the bleak appearance of the town. It was concrete as far as the eye could see. “Why would they want to do that?”

“In folktales, they’d turn into wolves and steal sheep and other animals when food was scarce. Some even change for the fun of it.”

Seungkwan studied his face, trying to read Mingyu’s voice. “Is there...fun in it?”

He looked away- ashamed of his answer, Seungkwan has thought, until he realized Mingyu was just looking over his shoulder to parallel park in front of a row of shops. “Some of us seem to like it, maybe better than being human. Wonwoo loves it- but like I said, I think it’s coz his human life was pretty awful. The wolf half of my life is such a part of me now, it’s hard to imagine living without it.”

“In a good way or a bad way?”

Mingyu looked at Seungkwan’s brown eyes with his golden amber ones. They catch and holds his gaze. “I miss being me- being Mingyu. I miss you. All the time.”

Seungkwan dropped his eyes to look at his hands. “Not now, you don’t.”

Mingyu reached across the seat and touched Seungkwan’s face on the side. He caressed his cheek until his fingers trail down to his chin.

Mingyu’s yellow eyes stared at his fingers stroking Seungkwan’s chin gently, as if trying to find some explanation. His cheeks suddenly flushed, and he continued to redden when he complimented Seungkwan. “No.” He admitted. “Right in this moment, I can’t even remember what it’s like to be unhappy.”

He looked up to Seungkwan’s eyes again. “Being with you, make me forget things. Unhappy things. Being with you, is the only happiness.”

Somehow the way Mingyu sounds a little sad made Seungkwan felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Mingyu sighed and now his fingers played with Seungkwan’s earlobe. There was a long pause.

“You don’t remember being attacked.”

“What?”

“You don’t remember being attacked at all, do you?”

Seungkwan turned away and gathered his coat onto his lap, startled by the seemingly random change of topic. “I don’t know. Maybe. It seems like there were a lot of wolves, way more than I think there actually could’ve been. And I remember you- I remember you standing back, and then just touching my hand”-Mingyu dropped his hand to touch Seungkwan’s hand- “and my cheek-“ he touched Seungkwan’s cheek- “when the other wolves were rough with me. I guess they wanted to eat me, right?”

“You don’t remember what happened after that? How you survived?”

Seungkwan frowned, trying to remember. It was all a flash of snow, and red and breath on his face. Then his mom screaming. But there must’ve been something between all that. He must’ve gotten to the house somehow. He tried imagine walking, stumbling through the snow. “Did I walk...?”

Mingyu looked at him, waiting for him to answer his own question.

“I know I didn’t. I can’t remember. Why can’t I remember?” Seungkwan was frustrated now, with his own brain’s inability to comply. It seemed like such a simple request. But he only remembered the scent of Mingyu, Mingyu everywhere and then the unfamiliar sound of his mom’s panic as she scrambled for the phone.

Wait.

Wasn’t his mom was by his side then?

Why does it seemed different now?

Was he attacked......twice?

“Don’t worry about it.” Mingyu said. “It doesn’t matter.” But Seungkwan thought it was probably did.

Seungkwan closed his eyes, recalling the scent of the woods that day and the jolting feeling of moving back toward the house, arms tight around him.

It wasn’t his mom......

Seungkwan opened his eyes again. “You carried me.”

Mingyu looked at him abruptly.

It was coming back, in the way you remember your fever dreams. “But- but Gyu, you were human.” Seungkwan said. “I remember seeing you as a wolf. But you must’ve been human to carry me. How-“

He shrugged, helplessly. “I don’t know how I shifted. It’s the same as when I was shot. And I was human when you found me.”

Seungkwan felt something fluttering in his chest, like hope. “You can, perhaps change willingly...?”

Mingyu shook his head. “No, it’s not like that. It was only two times. And I haven’t been able to do it again, ever, no matter how badly I’ve wanted to. And believe me, I’ve wanted it pretty badly.” Mingyu turned off the car’s engine, with an air of ending the conversation and Seungkwan reached into his bag to pulled out a hat.

As Mingyu locked the car, Seungkwan stood on the sidewalk and waited.

Mingyu came around from the back of the car and stopped dead when he saw Seungkwan. “Oh my God, what is thaaat?”

Seungkwan used his thumb and middle finger to flick the pom-pom on top of his knitted hat. “In my language, we call it a hat. It keeps my ears and head warm.”

“Oh my God.” Mingyu said again and closed the distance between them. He cupped Seungkwan’s face in his thick hands and studied the blonde boy’s face. His eyes goes up to the pom-pom on top of Seungkwan’s head and down to his face repetitively. “It’s...horribly cute.....” Mingyu’s eyes literally sparkled and he kissed Seungkwan’s pink pouty lips quickly and leaned back to look at the hat again before kissing him again.

Mingyu was still holding Seungkwan’s face, in which he was sure passers by most probably looking now. But Seungkwan refused to pull away and let the taller boy to kiss him one more time- this time soft, as the snow. Barely a touch, and then he released Seungkwan, smiling. His cheeks tinged pinks, either from the cold or just his giddy happiness with the adorable hat.

Mingyu then grabbed Seungkwan’s hand and head for their date.

As Seungkwan’s small fingers tightens around Mingyu’s thick ones, he vowed himself to never lose the pom-pom knitted hat- ever.

Seungkwan was still grinning when he asked, “Where are we going?” It was cold enough and he knew it had to be close; they couldn’t stay out here any longer.

Mingyu’s fingers were laced tightly with his. “To a Seungkwan-shop first. That’s what a gentleman would do.”

Seungkwan laughed and Mingyu laughed along. Seungkwan is drunk with Mingyu. He’s so in love with the wolf-boy he forgot how it was without him.

Seungkwan let Mingyu walk him down the shoplots to Ink & Papers, a small independent bookstore that he had not been to for a year.

“This is a Seungkwan-shop, right?” Mingyu pushed open the door without waiting for an answer.

A wonderful wave of new-book smell came rushing out, reminding Seungkwan immediately of Christmas. His mom and Yeongsuk always got him books and an album of old music for Christmas.

With a melodic chime of a bell, the shop’s door swung shut behind them and Mingyu released Seungkwan’s hand, turning around to face him. “Where to? I’ll buy you a book. I know you want one.” He grabbed both of Seungkwan’s hands this time, grinning and walked backwards as they pass the aisle.

Seungkwan smiled at the taller one and inhale the smell of books and wood shelves. Hundreds of pages that had never been turned, waiting for him.

The shelves were dark old wood, piled with book spines of every color. As they stopped in the middle of the aisle, between more aisle and a staircase ahead, Seungkwan looked around and caught the cashier playing a mobile game with his earphonesstuck in his ears. “I could just live here, you know.” He said.

Mingyu stared at the blonde with obvious pleasure. “I don’t want to sound stalkerish, but I remember watching you reading books on the hammock by the glass door.”

Seungkwan scrunched his face. “Gyu, come on. We know you’ve stalked me since forever. I’m very hard to resist.”

Mingyu chuckled and turned Seungkwan around, pulling him to his chest. He buried his nose into the blonde boy’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent that comfort him most. “Indeed you are...”

Seungkwan leaned back to him, sighing and ran his eyes over the rows and rows of books.

“Where do I start.....”

Mingyu pushed him away, grabbing on to Seungkwan’s fingers. “I’ll show you something.” He led Seungkwan through the store, past the uninterested cashier and up to the carpeted staircase that swallowed the sounds of their footsteps.

As they reached the top, it was a loft. Half the size of the shop below, with a railing to keep them from tumbling back down to the ground floor.

“I worked here before, one summer.”

Mingyu guided him to a battered burgundy victorian sofa that took up a large part of the floor space. Seungkwan took off his hat and sat down, charmed by the wolf-boy’s orders.

As Mingyu looked around on the shelves for whatever it is, Seungkwan checked out his sexy butt that fit perfectly with his jeans.

Seungkwan smiled as he watched Mingyu’s wide shoulders slope as he tilt his head, the way one of his hands braced, fingers spread crablike on the floor, as he knelt by the shelves.

Mingyu finally found what he was looking for and he came over to the sofa. He pressed his hand over Seungkwan’s eyelids, shutting them off for him.

Seungkwan can feel the sofa shifted with weight as Mingyu slid beside him. Then he heard the sound of the book being opened, the pages inside scraping against each other as he turned them.

“You are why,

my world happened.

You are how,

my love are spent.

 

But though I’m willing

to sacrifice heaven,

time will ignore

how our knees are bent.”

Mingyu paused, long, the only sound of his breath, a little ragged, before he went on.

“I love your always,

and dies with your name on my lips- such sweet taste. 

Tho we can’t have our forever,

it’ll never be replaced,

Then I’ll keep our memories together,

to warm this cold neverending shiver.” 

Seungkwan turned his face towards Mingyu’s voice, his eyes still shut and he felt the wolf-boy’s lips on his. Seungkwan felt Mingyu’s lips pulled away from his slightly, just for a moment and he can hear the rustle of the book laid gently on the floor. Then he felt Mingyu’s arms snaked around him, pulling him close.

Mingyu’s lips tasted cool and sharp, peppermint, winter but his hands, soft and gentle on the back of his neck, promised of long days and summer forever.

Seungkwan suddenly felt light-headed, like he wasn’t getting enough air, as if his breath was stolen as soon as he took it.

Mingyu continued to kiss him, so carefully like his lips were a flower and if he touched them too roughly, they might bruise. They were silently kissing when Mingyu noticed that Seungkwan was crying. He can felt Mingyu hesitate, salt water on his tongue from the tears, before he realized what it meant.

“Seungkwan- baby. You’re crying?”

Seungkwan didn’t say anything, because that would only make the reason for his tears more real. Mingyu rubbed them away with his thumb, then pulled the sleeve over his fist to wipe the tracks away with the fabric.

“Seungkwan, what’s wrong? Did I do something wring?” Mingyu’s golden amber eyes were flickering over the blonde boy’s face, looking for clues as he shook his head.

“No,” Seungkwan said finally. He rubbed another tear out of his eye before it could fall. “No, Mingyu. You did everything right. It’s just- it’s just that...” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t.

Mingyu didn’t even flinch. “...my last year. As a human...”

Seungkwan bit his lip, hard and rubbed away another tear. “I’m not ready. I’ll never be ready.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything. Maybe because there was nothing else needed to be said.

Instead he wrapped his arms around Seungkwan again, only this time he guided Seungkwan’s cheek to his chest and run his hand over the the back of his head, rubbing clumsily but comforting.

Seungkwan closed his eyes and listened the beat of his heart until his own matched pace with the wolf-boy’s.

Finally, Mingyu buried his nose into the blonde hair, his voice muffled, “Neither do I.”

And at that moment, Seungkwan knew.

They have no time to be sad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Later]

The sun was warming the chilly air when the two walked out of the bookstore. They spent quite some time inside, looking for books and as if on cue, Seungkwan’s stomach grumbled with hunger.

He turned to Mingyu with a hand on his tummy. “Lunch, please.” He pouted. “Immediately. I’m gonna faint in this heat, I swear. And it’ll be your fault.”

Mingyu chuckled and pinched Seungkwan’s button nose. “Of course it will.” Mingyu took the bag of Seungkwan’s new books and turned to put it in the car, but he froze as his eyes fixed somewhere behind the blonde boy. “Uh-oh. Incoming.”

He immediately turned away from Seungkwan, giving his back to him and unlocked the car. He shove the paperbags onto the car, trying to look inconspicuous. Seungkwan the turned around and saw Minghao. He was looking slightly disheveled and tired- which was very unlikely of him.

“Hey.” Minghao said. He glanced at Mingyu, who had turned around and now his gaze fell in the camera slung over his shoulder. The wolf-boy looked down and rubbed his eyes as though he’d gotten something in one of them.

Mingyu’s discomfort was showing andSeungkwan’s smile felt less sincere. “Hey. So random to bump into you here.”

“Yeah. I was just getting some stuffs for my camera.” Minghao lifted his own woven bag with what seemed to be a camera lens’ box in it.

Seungkwan glanced at Mingyu as he shuffled his weight from his other leg to another and he sort of smiled back to Minghao. His eyes squinted shut, still acting like something in them.

“I never thought I’d see you out of the house this early on a non-schoolday.” Minghao said, talking to Seungkwan but looking at Mingyu. “You usually stayed home.”

“Nah. Not today.” Seungkwan replied. Funny how after their fight and silent treatment with each other, he seemed to not know how to talk to Minghao anymore. “Just up early to see how it feels like.”

“The rarity.” Minghao said. He was still looking at Mingyu, an unasked question hanging in the air.

Seungkwan didn’t want to introduce them, since Mingyu seemed uncomfortable around Minghao and his camera. But Seungkwan was aware that Minghao was looking at them: the space between the two of them, how it shifted as either of them moved, as if connected by invisible strings. And of course, the casual contact.

Minghao’s eyes followed how Mingyu’s hand touched Seungkwan’s sleeves lightly and then stared at his other hand, resting on Seungkwan’s car- comfortable, like he’d use it so many times before. Minghao observe how Mingyu felt belonged to both the car and Seungkwan himself.

Finally, Minghao had to asked, “And...this is?”

Seungkwan looked up at Mingyu, searching for approval. His eyelids were still lowered, hiding his golden amber eyes.

“Mingyu.” He answered softly.

There was something wrong with the sounds of his voice. He wasn’t looking at the camera but Seungkwan could feel his attention on it.

Seungkwan’s voice inadvertently echoed Mingyu’s anxiety, “Gyu, this is Minghao. Hao, Gyu and I are going out- I mean, we’re dating.”

Seungkwan expect Minghao to comment but instead he said, “I recognize you.” Seungkwan can feel Mingyu stiffen besides him. “From the bookstore, yes?”

Mingyu flicked his eyes up to him, and Minghao nodded almost unnoticeable. “Yeah. From the bookstore.”

Minghao arms were crossed, his fingers peeked out of the edge of his sweater sleeves, and his eyes were still not away from Mingyu. He seemed struggling to find words. “I- donyou wear contacts? Sorry to be so blunt. I mean, you must get asked a lot.”

“I do.” Mingyu replied. “Get asked a lot. And yes, I do wear them.” He lied.

Something like a disappointment flashed across Minghao’s face. “Well, they’re really cool. Um, it was nice to meet you.” He turned to Seungkwan. “Look, I’m sorry about our fight last time. It was a stupid thing to argue about.”

“I’m sorry too.” Seungkwan told him, feeling a little confused. He too was now unsure what he was apologizing for.

Minghao looked at Mingyu and back to him again. “Yeah...I just...Um, could you call me? Later on?”

Seungkwan blinked. “Yeah, sure. When?”

“I...actually, can I call you instead? I don’t know when will be a good time. Is that okay? I’ll just call your phone?”

“Anytime! Uh, you sure you don’t want to just go somewhere and talk now?” Seungkwan started to feel a little worried with how anxious Minghao was acting.

“Um, no. Not now. I can’t. I had to get home.” He shook his head urgently and look at Mingyu again. “Later would be good though. Definitely. Thanks, Kwan. I mean it. I’m so sorry about our stupid fight.”

Seungkwan frowned. Why is he thanking him?

“Well, I gotta go. Later, okay?” Minghao waved and walked ahead down the street.

After Minghao was far enough, Mingyu cupped his hands around the back of his head and heaved a huge, shaky sigh.

Seungkwan stepped past him and pulled open the passenger-side door. “Well, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He plopped on the seat, as Mingyu opened the driver’s door. “Are you camera shy or was there something else?”

Mingyu settled in and shut the door close. “I’m sorry. I just- I saw one of the wolves the other day and this Seokmin thing just has me on edge. And Minghao- he took photos of all of us. As wolves. And my eyes...I was afraid that he knew more about me than what he was saying and I just- freaked out.” He turned to Seungkwan, his face concerned. “I acted horribly, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did. You’re obviously nervous, babe.” Seungkwan stared ahead of the street where Minghao walked on. “You’re lucky that he was acting even more anxious than you. I hope he calls later.” Unease crept through Seungkwan as he said that.

Mingyu touched Seungkwan’s arm. “So, you want to go someplace to eat or you just want to head home?”’

Seungkwan kept quiet for awhile, thinking. “Let’s just go home. I just feel so weird now coz I can’t tell what he’s actually talking about.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything, but that much was alright. Seungkwan was going over and over with what Minghao had said, trying to figure out why was their conversation so awkward. It was like they were never close at all. He tried to figure out what was not being said either. He should’ve said more to Minghao after he told Seungkwan that he was sorry. But was else was there to say, really?

They both travelled home in silence until Seungkwan realized how intensely selfish he was being.

“Gyu...I’m sorry, I’m ruining our date.” He reached over and took Mingyu’s free hand,’in which the other squeezed his fingers around Seungkwan’s. “I mean, first I cried- which is just ridiculous- and rare for the record.”

Mingyu laughed. “Right.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Sush. And now I’m totally distracted by Minghao.”

“Relax.” Mingyu told him pleasantly. “We’ve got plenty of day left. And it’s nice to see you...emote. Instead of being so serious all the time.”

Seungkwan pout. “Serious? Me? Really?”

“Yeah. You always want to look out for me. So it’s nice not to be so dramatic like we’re in a soap opera for once.”

Seungkwan burst out laughing. “Okay, but with what is going on in our lives- you can’t deny, it’s only possible.”

“Exactly.” Mingyu smiled. “Anyways, what would be the words you use to describe me then?”

Seungkwan leaned back in his seat. His slim smaller hands wrapped around Mingyu’s thick and big ones, caressing.

“Hmmm...sensitive.” He tried.

“Cute.” Mingyu translated.

“Gentle.”

“Emotionally careful.”

“Thoughtful too.”

“Zodiac obsessed.”

Seungkwan laughed loudly. “How does “thoughtful” equates “zodiac obsessed”?”

“You know, when you read horoscopes for your zodiac, you became thoughtful over what you’re gonna do this month and stuff.” Mingyu argued. “Like you become careful and put a lot of thinking with your actions.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pushed Mingyu’s hand away playfully. He then looked lit the window as they get closer to his house. He stared at the dull orange-brown leaves, dry and dead. They clung to the tree branches and fluttered in the wind, waiting for the gust of wind knock them off to the ground.

That’s when Seungkwan realized they’re just like Mingyu.

Momentary.

A summer leaf clinging to the frozen branch for as long as possible.

“You’re beautiful and sad.” Seungkwan said finally, still staring at the leaves outside. “Just like your golden eyes. They’re such a pleasure to watch but it’s sad.”

For a long moment, there was only the sound of the car whirring its engines as the car moves on the road, and then Seungkwan turned as he felt his hand was grabbed. He looked at Mingyu who lift his small hands to his lips, kissing his fingers gratefully.

“Thank you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quicker updates on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[The Boo’s Residence]

They went home and slept on Seungkwan’s bed all afternoon, their legs tangled together and Seungkwan’s face buried in Mingyu’s neck, the iPod speakers murmured slow indie song at the background. Around dinnertime, they wandered out to the kitchen to find food. As Mingyu served their kimchi stew, Seungkwan tried calling Minghao.

His mother answered instead. “Sorry, Seungkwan. He’s out. You want to leave a message or just tell him to call you back?”

“Just tell him to call me back, Mrs. Xu.” Seungkwan said, somehow feeling like he’d Minghao down. He hung up the phone and ran a finger along the counter absently. He kept on thinking about what Minghao has said, “stupid thing to argue about”.

“Did you notice,” he asked Mingyu. “When we came in, that it smelled out front? By the front steps?”

Mingyu had now moved on serving their rice in a bowl. “Yeah.”

“Like pee.” He told the taller guy. “Like wolf pee.”

Mingyu’s voice sounded unhappy. “Yeah.”

“Whose do you think it was?”

Mingyu sighed and place their rice bowls on the counter. “I don’t think,” he said. “I know. It’s Wonwoo. I can smell him. He peed on the deck at the back again too. I smelled it when I was out there yesterday.”

Seungkwan remembered his blue-green eyes, looking at his browns through the bedroom window and made a face. “Why is he doing this?”

Mingyu shook his head, and he sounded uncertain when he said, “I just hope it’s about me and not about you. I hope he’s just following me and mark the house.” His eyes slid towards the front hallway. “I hear car. I think that’s your mom.” Mingyu place his bowl of kimchi stew and rice on a tray along with his orange juice. “I’m gonna vanish.”

It took Seungkwan a while until his ears can detect the rumbling of an engine closing in to the driveway.

“Bless your wolf ears.” Seungkwan sighed.

Mingyu lift the tray and walked next to Seungkwan, bending down to kiss the blonde boy on the cheek before retreating into the bedroom with his meal. The door closed softly, leaving all the questions and doubts about Wonwoo out there with him.

Seungkwan can hear the car’s engine clearly, now that it’s parked at the porch. Seungkwan grabbed his bag and settled down next to his dinner made by Mingyu so that by the time his mom came in, he was sitting at the kitchen counter, a homework and notebook opened and his mouth full with rice.

His mom whirled in and tossed a pile of papers on the kitchen counter, dragging a rush of cold air in with her. Seungkwan winced, hoping Mingyu unaffected behind his bedroom door. His mom’s keys jangled as they slid onto the floor. She picked them up, swearing lightly and threw them back onto the papers. “Ouuuhhh! I smell kimchi! Are you having dinner?”

Seungkwan frowned. Half of his brain was still thinking about Wonwoo, lurking around the house, watching Mingyu or watching him. Or just all of them in the house. “Yeah. I made kimchi stew and rice.” He lied.

His mom walked over the stove and saw the kimchi stew. “Mmmm. I want.”

Seungkwan looked past her towards the hall, looking for Yeongsuk but the hall was empty. “Where’s the ahjusshi?”

“He went out for a drink with some new guys from work. And why do you act like I only bothered about you because he’s not here.” His mom served herself the kimchi stew and rice and moved on to the living room.

Seungkwan would’ve jumped on the couch next to his mom, spending his time with her while the potential step-dad is away. But not this time- someone else is waiting for him.

“I’m just gonna crawl to bed. I don’t feel very good.” He told his mom, finishing his rice. “I’m gonna sleep early.”

She peered at him from the couch. “Oh. Okay. Rest well, baby.”

Seungkwan just stuffed all his books into his bag and head to his room.

Opening his bedroom door, he saw Mingyu sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed- sipping the last of his kimchi stew.

A novel was split opened, face down by his feet. He looked so comfortable leaning to Seungkwan’s bed, it looked like he belonged there.

Seungkwan loved how so at home Mingyu looked in his room, how his wide body hunched as a habit to make himself smaller than he seemed. The curve of his neck to the curls of his black hair as he bend to read or eat.

Mingyu put down his empty kimchi stew bowl and smile, looking up at the blonde boy. He pushed aside the empty bowls on the tray aside and plopped on the bed with the novel.

Seungkwan trudge to his desk and dropped his bag before turning to Mingyu, who already settled on the bed. Mingyu reached out an arm as an invitation and Seungkwan crawl on the bed, joining him. Mingyu pulled him close to his chest, resting his cheek on the crown of Seungkwan’s fluffy pinkish blonde hair. Mingyu read the chapters out loud and Seungkwan’s eyes followed the written words on the pages, loving the low rumble of Mingy’s voice narrating the story.

It was a strange dystopian story where everyone had been taken away from Earth except the main characters. They met fatefully and fell in love. However, they had to choose whether saving humanity taken from Earth or having the world all to themselves.

When they were done, they leaned down on the bed, and just snuggle close quietly, enjoying each other’s company in silence.

Mingyu was staring at the ceiling when he asked, “Which would you choose?” He turned to Seungkwan. “Saving everyone and be a historical hero, or just selfishly own the world with your loved one?”

Seungkwan looked up from his chest and stare into the wolf-boy gorgeous golden amber eyes.

In the book, the lovers decided to save the humankind and gets separated. They end up alone til the death, unhappy and longing for each other. Seungkwan’s heart beats faster at the question and clutches a handful of Mingyu’s shirt into his fist.

“You know which one. I ain’t noble.” He replied. “I’m no saint.”

Mingyu chuckled and kissed his nose.

Much later, Seungkwan tried calling Minghao again since the did not returned his call. Again, his mother told him that Minghao’s still out.

Out where? Where could he be out so long in the small town?

That night Seungkwan fell asleep, in the strong arms of Mingyu- he dreamed of Wonwoo’s face looking into his window and Seokmin’s brown hazel eyes in the woods looking up at him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For quicker update on Scent, follow me on my Twitter account: @Camellia_Kayes

[Seungkwan’s Room]

That night, for the first time in a long time, Mingyu dreamed about Mr. Shin’s dogs.

He woke, sweaty and shuddering, the taste of blood in his mouth. He rolled away from Seungkwan, feeling like his pounding heart would wake him, and licked his bloody lips.

Mingyu had bitten his own tongue.

It was so easy to forget the primitive violence of his world when he was human, safe in Seungkwan’s bed.

It was easy to see them as how Seungkwan sees them- ghost-like, silent, magical.

And if they were only wolves, maybe the blondie would be right. Real wolves wouldn’t be a threat. But these weren’t real wolves.

The dream whispered that Mingyu was ignoring the signs. The ones that said he was bringing the violence of his world into Seungkwan’s.

The wolves were at his school, his friend’s house, and now his.

Lying there in Seungkwan’s bed in the dark room, Mingyu strained his ears, listening. He thought he could hear toenails on the deck, and imagined he could smell Wonwoo’s scent even through the window. He knew that Wonwoo wanted him- wanted what Mingyu stood for. Mingyu was Jun’s favorite. And also Seungcheol’s, the wolf pack leader, and the logical successor to them.

In their little world, Mingyu had a lot of power.

And oh, how Wonwoo wanted power.

Mr. Shin’s dogs proved that.

When Mingyu was thirteen and living in Jun’s house, their nearest neighbour (some acres away) moved out and sold his gigantic house to a wealthy eccentric by the name of Mr. Shin. 

Personally to Mingyu, he did not find Mr. Shin himself very impressive. He had a peculiar smell that suggested as if he had died and were preserved. He spent most of the time- when they were in his house, explaining the complicated alarm device he’s installed to protect his antiques business (drugs as Jun told him later) and waxing poetic about the guard dogs he turned out of his house while he was gone.

Then he showed them (the dogs) to the pack. They were gargoyles come to life, snarling masks of froth and wrinkled, pale skin. Mr. Shin looked pleased when he explained that they would rip a man’s face off and eat it.

Jun’s expression was dubious as he said he hoped Mr. Shin did not let them off the property. Pointing to the collars with metallic prongs on the inside- Jun said it’s to release some voltage. Mr. Shin assured them that the only people getting their faces ripped off would be the ones sneaking onto the property at night to steal his antiques. He showed them the power box that controlled the dogs’ shock collars and kept them near the house; it was powdery black paint that left dark smudges on his hands.

Nobody seemed to think about those dogs, but Mingyu was obsessed with them. All he could think about was them getting loose and tearing Jun or Seungcheol- hell, Jeonghan into pieces, ripping one of their faces off and eating it.

For weeks, Mingyu was preoccupied with the idea of the dogs, and in the heat of summer, Mingyu found Jun in the kitchen, in shorts and a wide open sleeveless shirt, basting ribs for their barbeque.

“Hyung?”

The older man did not look up from brushing the ribs with sauce. “What do you need, Gyupups?”

“Would you show me how to kill Mr. Shin’s dogs?” Jun spun to face him, and Mingyu added, “In case I had to?”

Jun sighed and turned back to marinate his ribs. “You won’t have to, bud.”

Mingyu hated to beg, but he did it, anyway. “Please?”

Jun stopped brushing the ribs, winced. “Gyu, you don’t have the stomach for that sort of work.” It was true- as a human, Mingyu had an agonising sensitivity to the sight of blood. “You’re too young too.”

“Junnie, please?”

Jun made a face at Mingyu for using his affectionate nickname and still told him no, but the next day, he brought home half a dozen raw chickens and taught Mingyu how to find the weak part of the joints and break them.

When Mingyu did not pass out at the sight of snapping chickens, Jun brought red meat that oozed blood and made Mingyu’s jaw slack with nausea. The bones were hard, cold, unforgiving under Mingyu’s hands, impossible to break without finding the joint.

“Tired of this yet?” Jun asked after a few days. Mingyu shook his head; the dogs haunted his dreams and ran through the favorite songs that Mingyu had on mind. So they kept on going.

Jun found home videos of dogfights; together they watched the dogs tear each other apart. Mingyu kept a hand pressed over his mouth, his stomach churning at the sight of gore, and watched how some dogs went for the throat and some went for the front legs, snapping them and rendering their opponents powerless.

Jun pointed out one particularly unequal fight, a huge pit bull and a little mixed terrier. “Look at the little one. That would be you. When you’re human, you’re stronger than most people, but you’re still not going to be as strong as one of Shin’s dogs. Look at how the little one fights. He weakens the bull. Then suffocates him.”

Mingyu watched the little terrier kill the bigger dog. And then Jun and him went outside and fought- big wolf, little wolf.

Summer disappeared.

They all began to change, one by one, the oldest and most careless of them first. Soon there was just a handful of humans left: Jun, out of stubbornness to stay as one, Hansol, from sheer fun of living on two feet, Wonwoo, to be closer to Jun and Mingyu.

Mingyu himself? Because he was young and not yet as fragile to change as easily.

Mingyu will never forget the sounds of a dogfight. Someone who hasn’t heard it can’t imagine the sort of primal savagery of two canines bent on destroying each other. Even as wolf, Mingyu never came across that sort of struggle- pack members fought for dominance, not to kill.

Mingyu was in the woods; Jun had told him not to leave the house, so of course Mingyu was out walking in the evening. He had half an idea of writing a poem, or a song lyric upon the beautiful day changing to night sky when he heard the dogfight. The sound was close, there in the woods- not near Mr. Shin’s place, but he knew it couldn’t be wolves. He recognised that rippling snarl immediately.

And then they came into sight. Two giant white ghosts of dogs in the dim evening: Mr. Shin’s monsters. With them a grey-blonde wolf, struggling, bleeding, rolling in the underbush after an attempt for a bite.

There was also another wolf lying nearby, a white ruff stained with blood.

Jeonghan.

He was not moving and Mingyu feared he might already died but Mingyu can tell he’s alive based on his slow and careful breaths.

Mingyu understands the situation- Jeonghan was most probably attacked by the two monsters and Seungcheol was trying to save and protect his soulmate.

The grey-blonde wolf- Seungcheol, was doing everything pack behaviour dictated- ears back, tails down, half-turned head- everything he did screamed submission. That he had lost. He’s no longer have the strength. But the dogs knew no pack behaviour that Seungcheol is no longer fighting back; all they knew was to attack.

To kill.

And so they began to pull Seungcheol to shreds.

“Hey!” Mingyu shouted, his voice was not as strong as he’d expected. He tried again, and this time it was halfway to a growl, “HEY!”

One of the dogs broke off and rushed to him; Mingyu spun and rolled, his eyes on the other white demon, its teeth clasped on the black wolf’s throat. Seungcheol was gasping for breath, and the side of his face was soaked with crimson red blood. Mingyu threw himself against the dog that held him, and the three of them crushed to the ground. The monster was heavy, blood-streaked, and all muscle. Mingyu grabbed for its throat with a pitifully weak human hand and missed.

Dead weight hit on his back and Mingyu can felt the hot drool on his neck. He twisted just in time to avoid a killing bite from one dog and got the other’s teeth in his shoulder instead. He felt bone grate against bone- the sick, fiery sensation of the dog’s tooth sliding up against his collarbone.

“JUNNIE!” He yelled desperately, having just his other father-brother in mind.

It was maddeningly hard to think through the pain and with Seungcheol and Jeonghan- his wolf pack parents, dying in front of him. Still, Mingyu remembered that little terrier- fast, deadly and brutal. He snaked a hand forward to the dog that had the murder grip on Seungcheol’s neck. He grabbed the front leg, found the joint, and Mingyu did not think about the blood. He didn’t think of the sound it was going to make. He didn’t think about anything but the mechanical action of-

snap!

The dog’s eyes rolled. It whistled through its nose but didn’t release its grip.

Mingyu’s survival instinct was screaming at him to get the other animal off him; it was shaking and grinding his shoulder in jaws that felt iron-heavy and fire-hot. He imagined he could feel his bones wrenching free from their proper positions. He imagined his arm was being torn from its socket. But Seungcheol couldn’t wait.

Mingyu couldn’t feel his right arm very well, but with his left he grabbed a handful of dog throat in his hand and twisted, tightened, suffocated, until he heard the monster gasping. Mingyu was that little terrier. The dog was tireless in its grip on Seungcheol’s neck, but Mingyu himself was equally tireless in his. Reaching up from under the other dog that was grinding his shoulder down, Mingyu flopped his dead right hand over the first dog’s nose and pressed its nostrils closed.

Mingyu did not think of anything- his mind was far away, in the house, someplace warm, listening to music, reading a poem, anywhere but there- killing.

For a terrible minute, nothing happened. Sparks flashed before his eyes. Then the dog flopped to the ground, and Seungcheol finally fell out of its grip. There was blood everywhere- Mingyu’s, Seungcheol’s and the dog’s.

“Don’t let go!” It was Jun’s voice, and now Mingyu heard the dull crash of footsteps in the woods. “Don’t let go- he’s not dead yet!”

Mingyu couldn’t feel his hands anymore- couldn’t feel nothing anymore- but he thought he was still clutching the dog’s neck, the one that had been biting Seungcheol. And then he felt the teeth in his shoulder jerk as the dog gripping his neck lurched. A red ruff wolf, Hansol, was snarling, going for its neck, dragging it off him.

There was a pop, and Mingyu realized it was a gun. Another pop again, much closer, and a jerk beneath his fingers. Hansol backed away from them, breathing hard, and then there was so much silence that Mingyu’s ears rang with deafening quiet.

Jun gently peeled Mingyu’s hands off the dead dog’s throat and pressed them against his own shoulder instead. The blood flow slowed; immediately Mingyu started to feel better as his incredible messed-up body started to heal itself.

Jun knelt in front of him. He was shaking with the cold, his skin gray, the bend of his shoulders wrong. “You had it right; didn’t you boy? You saved them. Those poor damn chickens didn’t go to waste.”

Mingyu looked pass Jun’s back and saw Jeonghan still in his wolf form, dragging himself to Seungcheol’s wounded wolf self. Jeonghan poked his muzzle to his alpha’s muzzle, lovingly and rests reassuringly next to him. Seungcheol nuzzle to him back weakly and their breath started to change steadily from gasping.

Mingyu felt relief came over him when he saw Wonwoo, who stood silently. His arms crossed, watching Seungcheol and Jeonghan survived together. Watching Mingyu and Jun with their heads pressed together. His hands were fists, and one of them had a black, powdery smear on it- like Mr. Shin did.

Now, in the soft darkness of Seungkwan’s room, Mingyu rolled over and pressed his face into Seungkwan’s nape. Strange that his most violent moments had been as a human, not as a wolf.

Outside, he heard the distinct scratching of toenails on the deck. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sound of Seungkwan’s calm breathings.

The taste of blood in his mouth reminded him of winter.

Mingyu knew Wonwoo had let those dogs out.

He wanted Mingyu at the top, with him beside Mingyu, and Seungcheol was in his way then.

And now Seungkwan’s was in his.


End file.
